


The Book of Floch One-Shots

by flochsglock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Universe, Character Death, Death, F/M, Floch Forster - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multi-Era, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, floch - Freeform, yeagerists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flochsglock/pseuds/flochsglock
Summary: A compilation of different scenarios for the Floch lovers, where the reader will experience relationships with Floch in both a modern universe as well as the canon AOT universe. There are spoilers, but some one-shots will be spoiler free and I will tag them as such for you all. Sit back and enjoy the show!All characters depicted in these one-shots are created by Hajime Isayama from Attack on Titan and are not owned by me.
Relationships: Floch Forster/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 60





	1. Story I - Your Own Advice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware many do not like Floch, however, please keep the hate to yourself and let the people who do like him enjoy!
> 
> One-Shots that contain spoilers will be labeled as such, and the time setting will also be made clear at the beginning of each story!
> 
> Some may contain mature content, discretion advised.

(This One-Shot contains a Major Character Death from Season 3 of the anime)

Time Setting: Canon Aot Universe, Pre-Timeskip

It’s been a tedious week for you. Not uncommon to say the least. It almost felt redundant to celebrate anything because of the overwhelming amount of deaths casting a dark shadow over the success. Still, the Scouts were celebrating and most were too drunk to really fixate on the grim nature of regular life. You just couldn’t get there mentally, you had felt guilt due to your inability to fight within the final battalion led by Commander Erwin due to a blunt injury to your left leg. You felt angry and helpless, angry at yourself for not being more resilient, not thinking hard enough, and not being a soldier worthy of seeing what sights may lie beyond those walls. 

In the midst of falling victim to your rabbit hole of self deprecation, you start to hear the drunken soldiers chant praises in celebration, along with the Commander’s name. It’s so surreal for him to be gone, you had learned through others that it had been for Armin Arlert’s sake. Despite you not knowing him well, he was always intelligent, and you knew he was a generally kind person. However, you still couldn’t fully wrap your head around the Captain’s choice to save him over the Commander. You weren’t alone at all in this feeling, this was the talk all through the walls it seemed, but the Captain has never had a reputation for being unreasonable, so you had convinced yourself that perhaps the right choice was made. After all, there’s a lot you probably missed due to being unable to fight for so long. 

It’s dark out, and you’re just observing the area, it feels so much more normal than being bed-ridden as you once were in the early weeks of your injury. The air is brisk and you can’t stop having to re-adjust your loose and long scarf, which has become more of a hassle since a cane has been added to your personal ensemble. You get closer to approaching the building filled with the Scouts’ cheers until you see a leg exposed that's from someone sitting in the alley between there and the next shop. You get closer, but not too close to ensure your safety because you’re alone in the night. 

A wave of relief passes over you. It’s a boy your age with a familiarity to him, ginger-haired, olive-skinned, and has pain written all over his face. Since he’s another soldier and you figure the chances of anything happening to you are slim to none, you go over to him. 

“What are you doing out here? Aren’t you supposed to be inside?” You ask him, realizing a little too late that you didn’t start with a greeting. He looks up at you, and grimaces. What a face, you thought. He does not seem the friendliest type. 

“Do I know you?” He says in a condescending manner. You are taken aback by the immediate removal of sadness from his face that had somehow became a look of blatant annoyance from the moment you opened your mouth to him. 

You laugh it off. “I guess you don’t.” Although you delivered this with a smile, the boy did not loosen his expression. You continue, “My name is Y/N, I used to be a scout. Up until I almost lost a limb that is.” He looks back down, almost as if you had never spoke. There’s a long moment of silence, meaning he probably was finished with your conversation. He's rude, and you did not believe you had to put up with his attitude.

As you start to readjust your wooden cane to move along with your walk, the boy speaks.  
“My name’s Floch.” His voice was less harsh this time, he seems overall exhausted. “I’m still a scout.”

“Then why are you sitting out here?”

“Because I don’t like being in there. It’s been hard to be around any of them this week. Especially since the funeral.” The funeral? What could he mean?

“Why? Did you lose someone important to you?” You hope desperately that you're not prying and coming across as pushy, but sometimes you can't help yourself. You like to speak what's on your mind.

“You sure do ask a lot of questions.” His sharpness catches you off guard to a point where you’re now irritated by his consistency within making you insecure. 

“You just told me details with missing pieces and I didn't ask you to, now you’re upset that I want the rest of the story. Don’t be difficult, it’s just us talking.” You snap at him with what felt like the same quickness. You feel bad, but why let him see that? He's been nothing but rude when all you desired was a conversation.

“I wasn’t even being- Forget it, I’m sorry.” He clearly wanted to argue more, but was just too tired to do so. “I think it’s stupid to dwell on shit I can’t change...but I was really upset about Erwin’s death. Hell, Marlowe's death too. They did not deserve to die there, and now this all feels like it was for nothing. Sure, we have Eren but who knows how long it’ll be before that gets all fucked up too? We keep losing people that could give us a future where we aren't worried about getting eaten alive and it sucks having to sit back, shut up, and pretend I don’t have a problem with pointless deaths.” Floch takes a deep breath and slumps back into a position for moping, wrapping his arms around one of his legs that was posted up and resting his chin on it. 

“Who told you you have to pretend? Aren’t we all kind of feeling like that right now?”

“Do you wanna sit down?” It was almost as if Floch hadn’t listened to you, he was so ready to speak. Then hits you. What was it he just asked you?

“Huh?”

The boy squints at you, almost truly confused by your confusion. He thought his statement was straightforward enough. He runs his hand through his messy, reddish hair and continues. “You’re still over there leaning on your cane for support. You can’t be comfortable like that, so I’m asking if you want to sit. I’ll help.” He stands, revealing his tall stature. Pretty soon you examine all of him. You find yourself admiring Floch in this moment and how comforting he was, despite being a little rougher to talk to than most. He immediately starts touching you to lift your arm over his shoulder and slowly lower you down. His hands are big, and you grow more embarrassed by the second at how easily impressed you were by Floch. 

“I told Armin he didn’t deserve to be saved.”You are instantly appalled by this confession he delivered as something so casual. “‘Why Floch?’ Because it was true.” Floch did a shitty job at mocking your voice but it made you laugh that he even attempted. Of course, he resumes. “How are we all supposed to pretend Arlert’s some savior angel and move on with our lives like the Scout Regiment isn’t fucked now?”

Knowing it would probably irritate Floch, you ask because it still boggles your mind. “You told Armin that he didn’t deserve to be saved AT the funeral???”

“Yeah.” Full disclosure, you suppose. 

“Floch, that’s a little bit-“ As you begin, he immediately cuts you off with his sharp tone. 

“Please don’t. I swear if one more person gives me this lecture I will end myself. I truly can’t take it anymore. I know it was harsh. In the moment, I just wanted him to feel...a piece of what I felt. That’s it.” He seemed to remain firm in his stance. You give him a moment, it was filled with awkward silence but also you trying not to look at him too much. Finally, you hear his voice.  
“Ever since that day, people have been keeping a distance from me like I’m a disease. I didn’t realize how many people cared about Armin’s interactions. I didn’t think so many people put their feelings before actual logic.”

“Have you apologized?”

Floch scoffs. “Why would I apologize for telling them the truth, Y/N?” 

“I’d at least say sorry for the timing, even if the statement was true.” Your comment creates a smug look on his face. 

“So you agree, I was in the right.” 

“You were right, but you weren’t IN the right.” 

“How are those not the same thing?” He retorts, you laugh at his intense consistency. It’s not much of a huge deal to you if he wins the fight he’s picking. 

“I guess you might be right then.” You say, in contrast to what you genuinely think. He relaxes his tensed body that was equipped for verbal battle and lets a subtle smirk creep on his face. You start to realize you find his attitude charming, or had you been feeling that way since he stood to help you sit? Or worse, when you first heard him talk. 

“Of course. Anyways, why are you out here? You’re crippled.” He says, rather blunt. You feel your heart sink as you feel all the previous emotions suddenly rush in that Floch was doing a good job at distracting you from until now. “What? Why do you look sick in the face now?”

“I just hate the state I’m in right now. I feel helpless and useless. I wanted to fight. Now I’ve been reduced to nearly nothing.” You look away from him to avoid his piercing eye contact. 

“Is this permanent?” He asks. 

“No, I’ve been healing according to plan.”

“Then what’s the issue?” The annoyed tone is back. 

“You don’t get it.” You say, disappointed. 

“Yeah, I don’t. I would not be in a rush to get back out there. It fucking blows. You get nauseous thinking about your death, or you worry about seeing the people you trained with dying in front of you.” His voice grows more shaky. “You question your purpose and you never know if it’ll be for nothing. You feel so much guilt because people who actually had promise to their lives die instead of you, while you sit here outside still useless and afraid of every fucking thing! I hate it, I fucking hate it.” This boy was truly an open book, he just needed someplace to vent. He wasn’t hard to break at all, you’ve seen this many occasions within various soldiers back when you could participate. The guilt. The trauma. It’s almost impossible to suppress. Shiny tears start to fall down Floch’s face. Your feel your heart change its pacing once it registers to you how vulnerable he’s currently being. He tries to keep talking through his crying. “Fuck. I really hate myself sometimes. I’m sorry for saying all this. I haven’t really talked to anyone about how I feel, I’ve felt it’s just not as important as the other scouts’ problems. I haven’t done anything helpful. I tried to save Erwin and that still left me useless. What I said at the funeral made the others upset, but can’t a guy be a little on edge now that the Commander is gone? At least he knew what he was doing!” He must notice the shakiness of his voice now, he clears his throat and wipes his face. You feel you should’ve done that for him, rather than just watch him cry. But in your defense, you're terrified by how many sides of this boy you've seen already. Floch sighs. “I just can’t seem to get anything right.” 

“Floch, I’m sorry. No one deserves to feel like this, it’s what we’re all plagued with and you shouldn’t feel forced to go through it alone." Floch begins to look at you, finally. "...The others won’t stay mad at you, and everyone has their own pain. There’s no use in comparing the levels of it. That’s how you make yourself sick.” You realize you need to take your own advice as the words fall out of your mouth. He places his large hand on your shoulder and cracks a forced smile towards you. 

“Thank you. Thank you Y/N. I do forget that a lot I guess.”

“Of course. It’s been nice to talk to someone my age for the first time in a while, I feel I’ve been surrounded by housewives for the longest.” He takes his hand off of you. He’s ready for a subject change. 

“You still never told me what you’re doing out here. I don’t forget my unanswered questions.” How is he this persistent? You had yet to met someone like this. You roll your eyes. 

“Do you really say everything that comes to your mind?”

“Blessing and a curse. Now answer me.” Floch is serious. 

“Sometimes I sneak out and go on night walks. It makes me feel more normal. There was a period where I was resting all day, every day.” His face changed from a calm expression to the most bewildered look ever. 

“You- you walk outside by yourself? At night?! Why the hell would you do that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” He seems fully perplexed by your choices. 

“I always figure if I’m meant to die I’ll die.” This was true to you. 

“Cut the fate bullshit, that’s just irresponsible. You shouldn’t do that anymore. You can’t even defend yourself.” He gestures towards your cane leaning on the wall. Floch seems to still exhibit care within his rudeness. You want to make him squirm more. 

“Thank you for your concern. But I’ll stick to my routine.”

“Over my dead body, you will. Now that I’ve met you I’d be an ass to not keep you from doing that.” Good lord, he genuinely thinks he’s not an ass. 

“I don’t know, it might be too late if you were trying to prevent that.”

“No it’s not-" Then he realizes. "Are you actually calling me an ass? Forget it, go on and get killed in the night, one working leg and all. What a sad way to go out that’ll be. All because you wanna be stubborn.”

“But you are an ass! At least a little, I mean, you did tell Ar-“

“Don’t finish that sentence, I get it.” He sulks and you giggle at it because he's funny. 

“I’m messing with you. I barely know you to really make a decision on my perception of you. But honestly, I think you’re fun. It’d be nice to see you again.” Floch seemed to have been caught off guard by your last remark. His face may have even turned a shade of crimson, but you can’t fully tell due to the darkness. All you knew for sure was that his eyes were lingering on you. 

“Uh. Yeah, it’d be interesting to see you too. I don’t mean like not nice, like you said. I mean it’d be interesting considering the odds of me sitting out here again and you just happening to pass me by.” The awkwardness is seeping from him, but you find it amusing. He gathers himself before getting up again. “Y/N I’m gonna help you stand.” This time he wraps his arm around your body to lift you, making you somewhat flustered and you forget to pick up your cane. You were even at this point. He laughs and picks it up slowly for you, never letting go of your body to reinforce you. Wow. “There you go.”

“Thank you. I’ll just walk back now. You should get inside with the others before it gets colder out here.” You tell him. 

“Yeah probably. But...I should also probably walk with you back to wherever you stay. Might as well. You know, because it’s dark and people are capable of anything. That’s all.” He grabs his jacket and prepares to walk beside you. How was he not cold all this time? Was he crying before you spoke, making him feverish? Was he overheating? Regardless, you keep up the banter. 

“Who’s to say you are any less capable of ‘anything’, why should I trust you?” You taunt, Floch rolls his eyes at you. 

“Give me a break. You’ve seen me cry, isn’t that enough for now?”

“Sure. Let’s go.” The two of you walk to your home. You had been hearing Floch speak the whole time, he’s very opinionated and you could tell he was waiting for moments where you’d take the bait so he can chase his favored high of being right all the time. You find him funnier by the second and he seems to enjoy your company too, at least a little bit. You start to yearn for the walk to be longer because you truly haven’t met someone this exciting in a long time. You knew you would end up chasing that high he’s giving you right now again in the near future. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before you knew it, you were home and back in bed seeing the bright light coming from your window, almost feeling like the night before was a dream. You really found yourself enthralled by the guy you met last night. 

You make it a point to subtly go near where the Scouts train and relax, hoping you’d see Floch again. You were already starting to miss his voice taunting you. 

“Y/N! Long time no see!” You look over and it’s Eren. Always a sight for sore eyes. He was always so kind to you in passing, and you always admired his determination. “How are you feeling?” He asks, genuinely wondering.

“I’m way better than before. I’ll be back on track sooner than later.”

“That’s great! But what are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be resting?” He says with pure concern. 

“Yeah, I will. I was just...wondering where Floch was.” You say. Eren has a confused look on his face. 

“Why him? Did he say something to you too? I swear...” Floch really must have this reputation as an asshole made out for him.

“No! I actually enjoyed his company when we met. I just wanted to see him.” Eren looks shocked, like he couldn't fathom someone saying this about Floch of all people.

“Oh okay, good. Maybe I should lay off on him. He apologized to Armin earlier today all of the sudden which felt bizarre. I still don’t trust him. You just be careful.” Careful? Does Eren suspect that you have a thing for him? 

“I promise I got it.” You say laughing at how different this perception of Floch was from your own. In the distance, you see an exhausted Floch who seemed to be training hard before. He is leaning on the wall, breathing heavily with a shirt drenched with sweat. It might be best to not bother him right now.

You knew that Floch did not see any reason to apologize to Armin, nor did he have any intentions of doing so, at least not last night. You smile, realizing the more than likely large impression you had on Floch. Maybe he wasn’t so stubborn after all.


	2. Story II- The Jealous Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that many do not like Floch, however please keep hate comments to yourself and allow for those who do like him to enjoy! Thank you!
> 
> (This One-Shot is spoiler free)
> 
> *DOES CONTAIN SLIGHTLY MATURE CONTENT*

Time Setting: Modern AU, aged in early 20s.

FLASHBACK//5 Months Ago

It was finally the day you've been eagerly awaiting for what seems like years; the day you'd buy your first apartment. You will have roommates of course, due to the ludicrous pricing but you are completely ecstatic regardless. Your childhood friend Eren, whom you've managed to maintain contact with seemed very happy to help with your move. He said he'd be arriving at 1 with some help, how thoughtful. 

You have quite literally been packing up your stuff from your mom's place since sunrise. Your back is completely sore and you just know you're sweating like a madman at this point. A break is well deserved, considering all the boxes sitting in front of you, taped up and ready to go. You go into the kitchen and grab a glass of water. A quick drink turns into a not-so-quick drink, and eventually it just turned into slacking off. Who cares? You've worked your ass off already.

Your phone buzzes on the counter in the middle of you scanning the room for anything that could potentially be missing from those boxes. It's Eren. 

"Hey! We're outside." 

"ok! omw." 

You head outside and see Eren coming out of a truck. After all those times he would laugh at manbun sporters it was hilarious to see him become one and have that be the first thing you notice. The second thing was how much taller he is now, and you're shocked at how many years have gone by. You also see another guy in the passenger's side on his phone, seeming to be in the midst of an annoying conversation judging by his tensed up expression and constant eye rolling.

"Y/N! Hey!" Eren says with a huge smile, jogging over to you. He reaches his arms out for a hug, but you back away with a quickness.

"You probably shouldn't come close until I shower." You say earnestly. Eren laughs. Then he still wraps his arms around you tightly and lifts you in a hug. He's like the big brother you never had.

"Still gonna hug you! We'll all be sweaty by the end of this who cares?" He says. "I had to borrow a friends truck since I don't normally drive a car that big. I had an inkling you'd be the type to have hundreds of boxes. That's also why I brought Floch along, if only he'd get off the fucking phone!" Eren says with full intention to capture his friend's attention. The man rolls down the window.

"I'm on the phone, asshole!" The ginger yells back, then rolls the window back up. He appears to look up again, seeming to not have seen you when he yelled at Eren. You quickly look back at Eren to avoid eye contact. Eren's friend already seemed intimidating just from his harsh voice and mean look on his face.

"Ignore him, he'll help in a sec." Eren reassures you. "Where are the boxes?" You lead him inside. His face looks like he just saw a ghost. 

"Y/N. You cannot be serious." What the hell did he mean by that?

"What the hell do you mean by that?" 

"There's no way you'll fit all this junk into a tiny apartment shared with what? Two whole other people? You gotta downsize."

"I did downsize." You say, with full sincerity. Then you hear the car door outside shut. In comes Eren's friend, a tall, well-groomed, ginger with hazel eyes and pierced ears. He smells better than probably any man you ever encountered. 

"Sorry about that, my boss is so fucking annoying, I gave warning in advance that I'd need today off like you told me to and he literally told me 'Okay.' That old man's gotta have short-term memory loss or something. That call felt hours long." He stops and looks at you. "I'm Floch. I know it's weird, you don't have to remind me." He deepened his voice to talk to you, as if you wouldn't notice. It was also interesting how he walked into the house and made every single inner thought be known.

"Why are you talking like that?" Eren says, fully oblivious. Floch doesn't let this interrupt his eye contact with you.

"I didn't expect your friend to be cute, that's all." He's definitely unfiltered. Eren lets out the most disappointed sigh.

"Floch. C'mon bro." 

"Sorry, was that rude to say? I can never tell these days." 

"No it's fine, thank you." You say before turning and grabbing the first box to take to the truck. You had to escape the weird tension forming inside. But Floch definitely made an impression. He was harsher than most and speaks his mind. And to top it all off, he saw no issue in calling you cute. Behind you as you walk away you hear the guys' conversation continue.

"What do you mean Y/N wouldn't be interested, that doesn't even make sense!" Floch whines. You look back and see Floch in the middle of his tantrum with his hands on his head, exaggerating how much disbelief he's in that you would not be interested. How overdramatic. Eren meets eyes with you and shakes his head lightheartedly before going in and grabbing boxes himself. Floch follows right after to do the same. 

An hour or so passes by and the three of you had loaded up the truck completely with your boxes. You text your mom about being done with the move since she's away at work. You then get in the truck with Eren and Floch to head to the new apartment. After the drive, which was filled with Eren's very loud taste in music, you all made it to the apartment to unload the truck and complete the move. Floch has been noticeably quiet. 

The three of you remain steady in getting the job done all with music playing on a portable speaker Floch happened to have, his taste was surprisingly more calming.

"Floch, your playlists are absolute ass." Eren says with a completely straight face. Floch rolls his eyes. Then he scoffs.

"I'm sorry that I don't find pleasure in rambunctious music like you, man." He retorts.

"At least my music has lyrics!" Eren snaps back. 

"Y/N. What do you think about the music I'm playing?" Floch says, putting you on the spot. You don't understand why you're hesitant to answer but Floch's stare is like daggers pointing at you.

"I honestly don't have an opinion." You knew you preferred Floch's taste, especially for background sound. 

"No opinion? That's lame." Floch gets back to unloading a box, apparently annoyed at you opting out of this pissing contest. Oddly enough, you feel somewhat disappointed in yourself for not appeasing Floch, you don't really want to make a bad first impression. He's Eren's close friend and since you're moving into the same apartment building as Eren, this definitely won't be the last you'll see of Floch. 

"But...if I HAD to choose. I prefer your music, Floch." You muttered. You swear you can hear Floch stop in his tracks.

"You do?" He asks. Eren also looks surprised at your comment initially but smirks at you before getting back to work as if he knew something about you that you didn't.

"That is what I said." You try not to boost his ego any further. You look up and Floch seems to be blushing, it's so clear that he struggles with hiding his blushing due to how red his cheeks grew.

"Thanks." He says, trying to go back to a straight face. 

PRESENT DAY

These days, it felt like you lived in two different spots, Apartment 336 and Apartment 207. The former was yours, the latter was Eren and Floch's. You all have a fun dynamic around each other and were fast friends. If your roommates had guests, the guys would always offer you a place to stay in their place. You grew attached to Floch too, his oblivious rudeness and funny remarks definitely took getting used to, but at this point the apartment felt so quiet when Floch wasn't in it. Despite the contrast in he and Eren's music taste, Floch's presence was so much louder than Eren's mellow composure. Today was your first day at work, Eren managed to help you find a nice, low-profile bookstore to work at that wasn't far from your home building at all. You were very nervous to start working due to your tiny resume and how hard Eren made the job out to be. Maybe he was just trying to be funny, but you were not laughing. Eren was off with some girl this morning, so it was almost natural that Floch would be driving you.

"You're gonna be fine, Y/N. It's literally the calmest place ever." 

"Eren said when it gets busy, the bosses fire people so easily if they aren't one hundred percent on top of their shit."

"I'm pretty sure that's hyperbole, but even if it's not, who's to say you won't be one hundred percent on top of it all? Have more confidence in your abilities."

"Easier said than done, I need the money so badly."

"Look, I know a guy who also works there. We're really cool with each other, I can ask him to show you the ropes if you really want that." Why didn't Floch propose this sooner?

"YES! Please! That would be amazing Floch, thank you!" You reach to hug the ginger and it must've caught him off guard because the car swerves a little bit the moment you touch him.

"I can introduce you only if we don't, you know, die before we get there." He teases you with a breath of relief that the swerve was salvageable. "Dude's name is Jean, I'm sure you'll get along."

Floch finds a parking space and reaches for his phone out of his pocket to text Jean to meet you both. It must not be Jean's shift but he's kind enough to still come and support you. Over time, you and Floch genuinely formed a good bond. Despite his asshole tendencies, he had many soft spots he let you see. Floch grew more open with you, he told you about his mom and his four younger sisters (Barbara, Fiona, Iris, and Mira) who all adore him, his secret passion to be a novelist, and how much he appreciated the people who actually stayed in his life. As you've noticed, Floch shows comfort in how he touches you too. He does not shy away from touching you almost as much as he does not shy away from brutal honesty. He places his hand on your leg to ease the nerves you have as you wait for Jean to pull up. When Floch first used to touch you, God, it made you putty in his hands. You definitely knew you had a thing for him and he felt the same. In fact, you were confident that Floch would ask you out any day. But weeks of no progress turned into months, and you automatically registered his movements as him just being friendly. This disappointed you, especially when Floch and Eren would talk about people they found attractive in front of you on occasion. They weren't that big of a deal, but your subtle crush on Floch was definitely crushed after each round of it. Still, you found yourself admiring him from afar. You know, like a friend. It's not unfriendly to find Floch's voice attractive, nor stare at his arms nor is is unfriendly for you to want to run your fingers through his messy, strawberry hair. Hell, it's not even unfriendly to wish to see him leave the shower in a towel with his back muscles all wet...and exposed like you have on accident a couple times. 

"Y/N. Hey." Floch says. "Damn, this job has you all in your own head. Try to relax. Jean's here, by the way."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just really out of it today."

"I see, you'll be fine. I promise." A dirty blonde man comes to the window behind Floch and taps on the glass. This must be Jean.

"Floch! Sorry I kept y'all waiting." Jean says with full energy. "It's great to see you, man! Is this your friend?"

"Yeah, this is Y/N." 

"Wow, hi." He reaches over Floch for your hand, as Floch quickly turns to face you with an expression you couldn't read, but his brows were definitely furrowed. "My name's Jean. It's nice to meet you." You are very stunned by what's happening. Jean is extremely good looking. Judging by the way his tone shifted, he was definitely flirting with you. You couldn't be more ready to start this job. 

"It's definitely nice to meet you too, Jean." You say, in the most flirty voice you can execute properly. You exit Floch's car and prepare for the day you're about to have with Jean in all of his glory. Floch never stopped looking in your direction. As you and Jean walk further away from the car together, you hear a quick honking from Floch's car. You both turn to see what he wants.

"So you're both just not gonna say goodbye?" Floch yells from his car. You and Jean both laugh.

"Sorry, Floch. Bye! We'll miss you dearly!" Jean says, teasingly. You laugh and wave at Floch, who rolls his eyes before driving away. That was odd.

\-------------------------------------

Now the day begins. You check into work, and luckily it's a pretty easygoing day. You had a good amount of customers to truly get the gist and Jean was right there to guide you through anything you needed guidance on. On break, you and him decide to drink coffee together. 

"So, how are you feeling so far?" Jean asks before sipping.

"Much better than this morning. I genuinely thought I'd pass out from my worrying." 

"And it ended up just as Floch predicted. You did just fine." Huh?

"Floch predicted that to you?" 

"Oh yeah, I've known you were coming here for about a week or so and I kept insisting on helping. Floch just kept saying you'd be fine and that you really wouldn't need my help. I laughed when he finally hit me up and said you needed me despite his good judgment. Floch is such a funny guy." Jean drinks again. "I definitely get why he was all weird about me meeting you though." Is Floch the jealous type? You had to find out.

"Why do you think?" You're very quick to ask this, but Jean leans back to choose his words carefully.

"Well, I guess I should say Floch's just like that. I've known him a long time. He really is protective of the people in his life, he's got abandonment issues. I'm sure you're well aware of that." You were aware. None of what Jean is saying is news to you, and here you thought maybe Floch could be jealous. Maybe it truly was in the cards for you and him to remain friends. "I'm sure he was uneasy about you coming into his life, probably reminding him of his mom. You know that whole story right?"

Sadly, you did know that story. Floch's father really destroyed his mother. He was a terrible person and left almost immediately after Mira was born. All Floch had seen were the nights where his mother would sob, forced to watch a handful of young children on her own. He never found out the extent of his mother's torment, he doesn't wish to learn of it either but Floch grew up hating his father. It makes sense that he would be protective of the people in his life after seeing the ones most important to him be treated like waste. 

"Yeah, I know."

"Uh-huh. So he probably just wants to keep you safe, especially since he's putting your sanity into my hands. Even if it's something as small as a part-time job. He's a nice guy....well he's an understandable guy." Jean laughs. "But he has nothing to worry about. I'll be good to you. After all, it helps that you're gorgeous." This man is seriously attractive. He's very open about his attraction too, and you really appreciated how it felt to be around Jean today, making sure you were confident by the end of your shift. Maybe something could happen between the two of you.

Eren pulls up at the end of the day to take you home. Jean would've been happy to take you instead, but he had the night shift. You give Jean a huge hug before leaving.

"Thank you so much for helping me out today, Jean. You're a lifesaver." You say, still holding onto him. He has a nice embrace. 

"Of course, anytime. Here." He hands you his phone, gesturing for you to make yourself a contact. "I wanna hit you up and see if we can hang in a non-work setting sometime. Only if you're down, of course." You take the phone and put your name in.

"I'm definitely down." You tell him, with a wink. Then you leave. 

"You're in a good mood. Do you like the job?" Eren says, before starting the car.

"Yes, you made a good call. I had a lot of fun."

"With Jean, huh? I saw a little something there." Eren teases you. "Don't be modest, tell me how that went!"

"It was nothing! We just talked and all that. He is cute though. I might check him out, I dunno." You say. You really didn't wanna go out with him until Floch reassured you that it was alright, especially now that you're thinking of how he might be rightfully protective. "We'll see. But who knows, you might be the one I have to thank."

"Might?! I found you the job and possible next boyfriend, you WILL be thanking me." Eren laughs. "Do you plan on hanging with Floch and I tonight, or are you in for the night?"

"What will you guys do?"

"Hm, probably binge watch an anime we've struggled to finish. We keep starting new ones and not finishing." You think about how this would be the perfect time to tell Floch how things went, so he feels comfortable with the time you plan on spending with Jean.

"Sure I'll hang." You say. Pretty soon, you and Eren exit the car and head to their floor. When you enter, you see Floch in the kitchen, baking. It smells extremely good. 

"Floch is also making pizza so I guess you came to hang with us on the perfect night!" Eren says. Floch's a great baker and cook and if there's anything of Floch's that Eren admires it's his food. 

"Y/N! How'd it go? Wait, actually don't tell me until I'm done being around hot things." Floch says over his shoulder. You and Eren talk about the blonde girl he's been seeing, Historia, while you both wait for Floch to finish. You're really happy for Eren, this girl really sounds like a good match for someone as kind and caring as Eren always has been. After a few more minutes, Floch takes the pizza out of the oven and lets it cool while he plans to catch up with you on the couch. "Okay. Now tell me."

"It was...really nice actually." You start off slow.

"Yeah, cause of Jean...." Eren says in a lovey-dovey voice before getting up to rush to the food, even though it's piping hot. Floch looks bewildered.

"What did Jean do?" He asked.

"We just really got along. I might've given him my number too, he was very sweet." 

"Yeah, I told you that would happen, Jean gets along with everyone. It's honestly because he's corny if you ask me." This is definitely different from literally just this morning when his face practically lit up upon seeing Jean again.

"I thought you liked him." Eren scoffs right after you say this. 

"I'm neutral about him, I just didn't want you to worry when I got him to help you out." Floch shrugs and leans back, putting his hands behind his head. 

"Oh my god, do not listen to him. Floch's being a dick, he knows he loves Jean." Eren groans from the background, calling Floch on his bullshit.

"No, I don't love anyone. What the hell are you talking about?" Floch says harshly to Eren, he's extremely defensive.

"You don't love anyone? That's an exaggeration because you definitely love me." Eren says in a childish manner. Floch rolls his eyes, refusing to humor Eren any further.

"Anyways, tell me more. Was the job easy?"

"Yeah, I was good. It was really just a lot of fun, I honestly look forward to going back." You attempt to fix the weirdness in the room.

"That fun, huh? Well that's cool." Floch says.

"Yeah, I also look forward to seeing Jean again. He's cute. What would you think about me pursuing him?" Floch grimaces quickly, then faces you.

"Huh? Why me?" He almost sounds completely and utterly offended. 

"I dunno, you're always protective of people it seems. I would want your blessing, you know?"

"Who cares what I think about it, my mind is elsewhere." His tone is very rude and it's throwing you off. 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" You ask.

"It's elsewhere, I don't have any thoughts on Jean that would be relevant to you pursuing him. I don't care about any of that stuff." Is this a tantrum?

"Bro, Y/N was literally excited before you started spewing garbage, you are draining the happiness from the room." Eren says, with a mouthful of pizza.

"I haven't even said anything bad, what did I do wrong here? Jean is just-" Floch finally looks at your concerned expression and stops with a sigh. "Y/N, you and Jean would probably work really well together. Okay?" He grabs your hands with his large ones and places a slight grin on his face. What was his issue? "Sorry for how I've been acting. I had a long day, that's all." You still look at him confused, then he gets up to grab food himself. You seem to have both of their blessings now. The next time that you pick up your phone, it's two messages from none other than Jean. You feel your face get hot as you see his messages.

"Hey Y/N, it's Jean."

"Reallyyyy hoping this is actually ur number LMAO"

And with that you responded.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Weeks pass by, and it's almost like Jean is now apart of the crew, you see him just as often as the other two. He makes more of an effort to see you, especially since the first time you hung out outside of the bookstore went very well. You have a lot in common with Jean and honestly, you felt that you could see yourself with him. Or someone just like him. Eren is extremely supportive like he always has been, rooting for you to officially start a relationship with him since you seem a lot more excited in your life now that he's in it. Floch, on the other hand is indifferent. He had developed a pattern where he would always drive you to work, seemingly to just scope out if Jean was there. Then whenever you and Jean would hang out, Floch was the first to ask you about how it went, but would respond dryly as if he did not actually care to know. The obvious contrast between Eren's support and Floch's strange nonchalantness was beginning to irk you. Floch was way more fun to be around before all of this, at least as far as you could remember.

Today, you were determined to get to the bottom of it, while also seeing the dynamic between the three of them. You asked if Jean wanted to come drink a little bit and watch movies with you, Eren, and Floch. Jean happily agreed. Tonight will be extremely telling. 

The sun is setting and Floch normally would come home by now. You guess the peculiar behavior is starting early. You and Eren hear Jean at the door, you open it and see Jean next to a pretty blonde woman. 

"Hey, Y/N. You look great. Have you met Historia? Eren invited her too." Jean says while hugging you tightly. 

"Hi, Historia! It's great to finally meet you! Eren talks about you all the time."

"Oh wow, he does? Good things I hope? It's nice to meet you too!" Historia smiles. She looks over and greets Eren with a hug and quick peck on his lips. You and Jean head to the sofa and start to talk.

"Y/N, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Jean says, placing his hand on your leg. It was kinda like how Floch used to, before he got weird. "It's nothing too crazy I promise."

"Sure, do we need to be alone for this?" You ask. Jean smiles at you.

"It's honestly up to you, I'm good either way. We can even wait until later." He assures you. You nod and lean in to kiss his cheek. 

"Sure, we'll talk alone later." You say, right before hearing keys jingling outside of the apartment door. In comes an exhausted Floch, with heavy eye bags and extremely messy hair. "Floch! Are you alright?" You ask him. He looks up at you, stops, then scopes the entire room out with a disgusted look on his face and furrowed brows.

"Yeah...What the hell is going on here?" He starts off harshly. Eren crosses his arms, prepping for the verbal battle that may be impending between him and his roommate.

"We literally all discussed hanging out." Eren snaps, not entertaining Floch's fit. 

"I swear this is more people than we planned." Floch retorts, sharply. He squints whenever he tries to belittle Eren. Eren hates this.

"You knew about Jean though, Historia's the only one who wasn't mentioned." Eren replies, not letting go of Historia once she's brought up. Historia looks embarrassed and you feel bad for her, but mostly angry at Floch for making Historia uncomfortable. You start to glare at Floch, who meets eyes with you and looks almost immediately away when it hits him that you're irritated.

"I'm so sorry! Should I go?" Historia asks, concerned. Eren grabs her hand.

"What the fuck? No! Floch's just being an ass. Again. For what? The one hundredth time?" Eren snaps. Floch scoffs and Jean uses his charm to try and fix the uncomfortable situation this man has created for no good reason.

"Hey Floch! How was your day?" He asks in an eager voice.

"Long. Awful. How was yours."

"Mine was pretty good." Jean really is trying his best.

"Great. Now if you'll all excuse me I'm just gonna opt out of whatever all this is. I'm going to bed." Floch mutters before setting his book bag down on the floor and walking towards the back of the apartment, passing everyone by. You're honestly appalled by how he's acting. What could his issue be at this point? All you knew was that he was behaving like a child.

"Floch, are you serious?!" Eren scolds him.

"Just let him rest, he seems to have a lot on his mind." Jean says, moreso to cool Eren off. 

"Thanks." Floch says, not looking back nor stopping.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." You offer. Jean puts his hand on your shoulder.

"You sure? He seems moody." Jean says.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Come back in one piece then, okay?" You laugh at his comment then get up to trail behind Floch. As you reach his room, you see he's not in the shower nor in bed, but on the balcony. Just being dramatic. It's like he knew someone would come out here and check him. This mere fact almost makes you turn around and say forget it. But why not just ask him what's wrong. 

"Floch, what is the matter with you." You hiss at him sternly. He throws you an annoyed sigh.

"Y/N. Don't patronize me, go back inside." He shoos you away with a hand gesture. Now you're really getting fed up.

"Huh? Who do you think you're talking to? What is up with you?!" You come closer to read his expression. It's blank but tense. 

"Nothing is up with me. Take my words for face value and accept that I just had a long ass day alright?" He looks away from you. 

"You've had long days before and not acted like a dick." This makes his face grow angry. 

"You guys are so dramatic. I'm not doing anything to anyone. You have literally no reason to be out here, just leave me alone."

"You have been acting like a little kid for like a month. You used to tell me everything, now all of the sudden I'm supposed to believe you're reserved?" Floch faces you, extremely pissed off.

"Y/N. Stop talking to me. I mean that shit. I hate repeating myself." You're taken aback by such a disrespectful tone. He's acting like a baby. You roll your eyes so he can see your irritation and begin to leave him there.

"Fuck you, Floch." You say, with the most aggravated tone you have.

"Whatever! Go back to your little boyfriend and Eren and his girl and do whatever the hell you want! Just let me breathe!" You are way too above this grown man's tantrum. 

"I get it go ahead and sulk on this balcony, I don't care."

"Crazy how you're still running your mouth." He looks back to see how you'd react to this remark. You flip him off and walk away. You only got a brief glance at his reaction, but you could swear it was a regretful one. Before you fully exit from his room you hear Floch's voice again.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles. You turn around and see an extremely ashamed Floch. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs before looking up at you sincerely with his dark, hazel eyes. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I swear I've been trying to do better. I even ask about your days and all that. I don't know why I'm like this."

"You've just been extremely up and down, I just wish you'd go back to normal." You say in a defeated tone. Floch looks like he's about to speak, but doesn't and just looks at the floor. You turn and leave him there as he shuts his door behind you. The three clearly have been listening in on your conversation. You feel a strong wave of embarrassment.

"Is everything alright, Y/N?" Jean asks you. 

"Yeah. It's okay, let's just continue on with the night." You insist. However, before the talk with Floch you knew for a fact you wanted to learn what Jean was trying to tell you. Now, you didn't want to find out. Maybe it'd just add to your stress. For the rest of the night, you remain cuddled up with Jean with Historia and Eren sitting on the floor and watching movies. Floch never came out of his room. At times, you hear him in there shuffling around, but he never left. You could not stop fixating on the tension you had unknowingly built up with Floch. Hearing the harsh rasp in his voice and how passionately angry he was made you somewhat flustered. Are you still attracted to him? It would be wrong to think of getting into anything with Jean if that's the case. You think about Jean touching your leg and then you think about how Floch used to do it. He'd be slightly more possessive with his touch. He'd grip your leg, and hold your hands tight enough for you to truly feel his embrace. You think of how pretty his eyes looked whenever he'd finally look at you. Damn. Perhaps it would be wrong to have this talk with Jean at all. You are not over your crush on Floch, and you realize that you were actually rooting for that man to be jealous. You recall the rush of disappointment when Jean explained Floch's weird behavior by comparing you to his family members because you wanted Floch to think about you differently. It just makes you upset because you know how honest and impulsive Floch is, and if he truly wanted you, he'd have you by now. Almost six months have passed and Floch has done everything in the book besides show any interest in you, it seems. How disappointing. 

An hour of overthinking passes, then it becomes two, then three. Jean must've fallen asleep to the background noise that was supposed to be an interesting film, because the next time you hear his voice, it's groggy. "I'm so sorry I fell asleep, I didn't expect the movie to be so long." He says. Eren and Historia are off in Eren's room now. "Did you still wanna talk?"

"I really...don't know." You say in all honesty. Jean chuckles. 

"I figured as much. Floch definitely wore you out huh?"

"It's not that!"

"You don't have to be coy with me. I'm an observant guy. I know jealousy when I see it. Floch's in his room acting like a baby because he likes you. I've never seen Floch jealous before, so when I experienced this level of douchebaggery from him tonight, I instantly knew what it was." Jean says with a lighthearted tone. 

"Nah, that's not it. He has known me for a while now and has never show interest. I think he might just be an attention whore." Jean laughs at this statement.

"That's always a possibility too. But I definitely think you should look into it more. Even though I do like you too, I kinda never wanna be a second choice. You seem to have a little thing for Floch, even if he doesn't reciprocate. I'm not mad at you though. We could still be really good friends." You knew he was absolutely right, so there was no use in arguing further.

"Yes please, I really love your company." You tell him. He kisses your forehead and starts to get up. 

"Let me know how it goes. I'll see you at work, Y/N." He smiles at you and grabs his keys before leaving. You sit in silence for a moment. Now your thoughts are louder than ever. What if you were to go talk to him about it and he rejects you? Wouldn't that just make things worse? But Jean did say pretty confidently that he suspected Floch's jealousy. You guess you won't know until you ask upfront. You know you can't let up. So you gather yourself and breathe before heading to Floch's door. You knock, then it's silent. He must be sleep-

"I'm- not decent!" You hear him say. "I'll get it now!" Were you interrupting something? Maybe he was peacefully showering and you're bothering him. God, this was a mistake. You feel yourself start to get hot and you feel the pace of your heartbeat accelerate. You hear him approach the door and he opens it, with wet hair falling perfectly on his face, a towel around his neck, a blue t-shirt and sweatpants. He even had his reading glasses on, so he was probably on his tablet before you came. Floch really is gorgeous to look at, and to make matters worse, he smelt so good. He had an ocean breeze fragrance on him, it was refreshing to you. "What...are you doing back here again? Jean's gotta be sick of you by now." 

"We need to talk. Like actually talk." You assert. Floch opens the door for you to walk in. You shut the door behind you both. "You continuously saying 'I don't know' isn't going to work. What has been up with you all this time? You used to be so unfiltered and open about everything even when people BEG you to shut up, and now you're timid?"

"Great, another lecture. Just what I like." He says with painful sarcasm in his voice.

"No, Floch. I would not have to do this if you stopped being so weird!"

"How am I weird?!"

"You're ridiculously moody, you suddenly talk about Jean like you dislike him, you make Eren unusually angry on a regular basis now, you made everyone uncomfortable tonight, you treated me like shit earlier in an instant..." He cuts you off there.

"I said sorry." He mumbles as he plays with his watch.

"I couldn't give a shit if you did, just help me understand you! Jean told me you were being odd since you guys first told him about me." Floch grimaces at you. 

"Oh my god. All that happened was Eren, Jean, and I were talking. Eren brought up your job as well as you and Jean was instantly eager to meet you and help because he's corny. I vetoed because I genuinely thought you could handle a job like that on your own. But on your actual first day, you seemed genuinely so nervous and I didn't wanna be the reason you possibly had a rough first day even though I was still confident you'd be fine. I called up Jean just for your sake. I guess we'll never know if I was right about you being able to handle your first day on your own."

"None of that explanation made it any less weird. Stop holding back, Floch. Just tell me what your issue is."

"There ISN'T an issue." He yells. You take a seat on his bed. 

"You're ridiculous. How are you still lying?"

"Good lord, Y/N. You really wanna know what's my deal? I'll tell you. Ever since I met you, I've fucking liked you. Like genuinely. I was annoyed when Eren kept telling me that you were unattainable because I wanted you. But over time I saw he was right, and it made me so fucking angry, I couldn't get over it. I hate being wrong, you know that." You stand there in disbelief at his outright confession. He did like you! Why were you so worried? "Then when Jean came into the picture, I was so determined to see a flaw in it. I would hear you talk about him and wanting to pursue him and how excited he made you. I just grew upset at the fact that you...never saw me like that." Floch's once angry tone that he had when he started fell naturally into a dejected one.

"Floch..." Again, he cuts you off.

"No. Don't do that. This is why I didn't want to say shit. It's pathetic. You did not owe it to me to return those feelings. I don't want you to pity me, and you and Jean seem to work just fine." He looks back at the ground.

"Floch, I did like you. I just figured since you never made a move in that way that you just saw me as a friend. You were always so adamant about getting what you want. If I was something you wanted I felt like something would've happened." You assure him. Floch laughs.

"No you didn't." How is he still trying to tell you what you are as if he knows you more than you know yourself?

"I did..." 

"You did?" Now it registered. 

"Yeah." Floch stops in his tracks and sighs in relief. He takes a close seat by you on the bed. He still hasn't looked you in the eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry for all that..." Floch is embarrassed. You really do feel bad for him.

"Don't be. At least I know now." A long moment of silence passes. 

"...So what now?" He asks you.

"I don't even know, I didn't expect you to word vomit everything so easily."

"Can I kiss you." Did you hear him correctly? Maybe he IS still his impulsive self. And you knew you loved what's happening.

"You want to?" 

"That's why I asked. Yes I fucking want to. Do you?" He strongly asserts, while removing his glasses. Then he looks at you with his piercing eyes. You are weak for him, especially in this moment. His eyes keep drifting to your lips then back up at your eyes. You nod to give him the green light. He takes his hand and cuffs it to hold your neck and jaw as he leans into you. His warm, soft lips press into yours hungrily. His tongue slips into your mouth, deepening the kiss. You already fear the effect he has on you physically. Everything feels right. He continues to kiss your lips as he uses his other hand to scoop you up by your back. Then when he gets you into a position he liked, which was on top of him, he left that hand there to rub your back slowly. Floch kisses you like he's been craving you, he sucks on your bottom lip at moments before going back to locking his mouth onto yours. You feel him get turned on more and more as he groans into your mouth and hardens against your thigh. The room fills up with both of your moans as you start to crave more from him. Floch stops for a minute, you catch your breath and look into his seductive, half-lidded eyes. He smirks before latching his mouth onto your neck as you wrap your arms around him to keep yourself from falling. He sucks on your neck harder as you gradually get louder. He must have found your weak spot, because soon his deep kisses on the trail of your neck have your legs shaking, making Floch more excited. You pull him by his messy, auburn hair to make him kiss your lips once more. He tasted very sweet, and you wanted to go further so desperately. In this moment, with his potent lips and body sinfully pressing against yours, you knew you'd let him do anything he wanted to you. But to your surprise, Floch stops it. He slightly laughs with a smug look on his face. "Maybe I should give you time to think." He knows exactly what he's doing. You are a complete mess, your hair is everywhere, your body is hot, and Floch made sure to leave his marks on your neck, he was truly the jealous type. You get up even though you don't want to, and get ready to head to your apartment on the other floor.

"Alright well, I'm gonna go before I make this into an awkward situation." You say, shakily. This is all inflating his ego.

"Okay. You do that." He says, laughing at your current state. 

"...Did you like the kiss?" You ask, what a dumb question. Giving him another opportunity to make you second guess yourself. 

"Yeah, I knew I would though." Oh wow. "What about you? Did you like that?" He asks, sincerely.

"I did." You really just want to get back on top of him. But you hide it by starting to head out of the door. 

"So there's a pretty big chance you'll be back soon to do it more?" He says with pure curiosity and hope in his voice.

"...Yeah. I'd say so." Floch leans back into his bed after you say this. He stares at you, up and down for what feels like a long amount of time.

"Goodnight, Y/N." He says, finally.

"Goodnight, Floch." You say, closing the door.


	3. Story III - Somber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that many people don't like Floch, but please don't leave hate and allow those who do like him to enjoy :)
> 
> (In Floch's POV you will notice I use they/them pronouns, I want my one-shots to be gender neutral.)
> 
> *CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT*

DISCLAIMER: This One-Shot contains a Major Character Death Spoiler from the events of Season 4 in the manga. Please read at your own risk.

Time Setting: Canon AOT Universe, Post-Timeskip

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
You wake up from a painfully uncomfortable sleep at what feels like 3AM. Your eyesight is hazy and you rub your eyes to see your mesmerizing boyfriend undressing for the night. You had joined the Yeagerists due to not only the philosophy of Eldian freedom, but also because you loved Floch and knew he would by any means sacrifice anything for the cause. Due to him being the leader, you stay where he stays within the main base and share a bed. One of the most gratifying experiences you've had in the group besides getting the opportunity to be apart of something so life-changing, is watching Floch become more and more fearless. He’s the opposite of how he was when you initially met him. It took you aback to think about the tendencies he used to have, the way his worries and doubts were radiating from him through his mannerisms, the way he’d speak to people when he was afraid of dying, as well as how he’d carry himself altogether. You never disliked him that way, but it’s so admirable to see him transform into someone so feared. You loved him more this way. It makes you feel on top of the world, fighting by the sides of such brave, ruthless people gives you an adrenaline rush like nothing else before. After what felt like the most chaotic days, you’d all camp out and bask in the events of that morning; sharing your wild experiences both the grim and the great. Since you joined, life has not had a full stop. You embraced this lifestyle and accepted the weight on your shoulders that came with it, if people die they died because they had to. You’re all just victims of being born to an unfortunate war-stricken world. 

So...why did tonight feel any different? 

Floch turns around and sees you awake. He was clearly trying to be light on his feet to prevent you from waking. But for some reason, he seems more happy that you’re up, in contrast to how he reacts when he learns you’re not sleeping on a usual basis. He’d give you the same lectures to laugh at as he delivers them with complete seriousness as he explains why you would be an idiot to miss out on your rest with a life like yours. Floch was a professional at barking orders, but he always was looking out for you. He made it one of his personal objectives to make sure you stay safe as long as he had anything to do with it. But he didn’t do it tonight, Floch was eerily somber while still making an effort to softly smile at you. 

“Y/N, what are you doing awake at this hour?” He asks you sincerely while coming closer to you, eventually taking a seat on the bed. You sit up and try to gather your thoughts, you are still half asleep it seems. 

“I don’t know, I’ve been having a tough time sleeping tonight.” You say, in an exhausted tone. He places his hand on your forehead to see if you may be feverish, then feels your cheek for the same reason. All while looking at you and smiling. Suddenly, your heart feels like it’s sinking as you peer into his hazel eyes looking at you with more openness than ever before. You feel like you’re getting a wave of nausea because of how this moment feels. How utterly wrong it is. The moment you knew you’d have to experience, but hadn’t expected to feel it so soon. “Floch. Are you alright?” You ask, testing to see if he feels similarly to you. 

“I love you. You...do know that right?” No. This cannot be what you presume it is. 

“I asked if you were alright.”

“And I’m telling you I love you.”

It was in this second where you felt nothing other than guilt. You had fallen deeply in love with him for who he was as well as who he had become by now. But why did he feel the need to change? Was this your fault? Was it his past? Was it Eren? If only you had just loved him passionately back then. He would’ve never had to live so dangerously. You felt angry with yourself for loving who he became. Sure, it was for your own selfish reasons but you didn’t care. You love him and sought to see the end of it all by his side. Even though he casually would give you this talk regularly, you always brushed it off because you had faith that since it’s Floch, he’d still find a way to survive. He’s done it before, why would that change? Especially now, with him being so much more resilient. He starts to speak again, now avoiding all eye contact. 

“You know how much I hate always having to be the realist in every situation. I really don’t even know how to talk to you about this. God, everything has been crazier since the Rumbling began.”

“What’s wrong?” There’s a long pause after you ask. 

“It feels like we truly can’t stop the scouts from trying to destroy Eren’s plans. They have become a thorn in my ass.”

“I thought we kinda always knew it’d get like this, isn’t Eren capable of anything? He should be able to succeed regardless of what a couple regular people try to attempt against him.”

“We underestimated them heavily. I should’ve known better. I really miscalculated. We worked right beside them at a point and still let our hopes get in the way of logic, I will kick myself for that until the very end. I showed too much mercy to skilled assassins and why? Am I really still a fucking coward?” He says, defeated.

“Floch...”

“Don’t.” He stops you from comforting him, because he did not feel deserving of such. 

“You showed mercy because you aren’t a psychopath. We all used to be comrades, we’re on the same side, we’re just divided by how far we’re willing to go for the common goal. You had good reason to not kill anyone you once called a friend. Floch, we’ve gotten to a point where we have somehow convinced ourselves to never act human, and it’s killing you and the rest of us. You can’t change how things end up and there’s no use in beating yourself up over it now.” 

“Yeah. I guess so. I’m sorry Y/N.”

The question you strongly didn’t want the answer to was burning in the back of your throat until you succumbed to it. “So...where does all of this put us?” 

“Tomorrow I’m gonna leave with a group of our men. We’re planning on containing the Azumabito unit and most likely pursuing the scouts for however long we need to. Their movements are unpredictable. But by any means necessary, we plan to stop them. Even if it means killing them. Or us.” He cannot be serious. 

“Wait, you all don’t have any actual idea of their plans? And you expect to win this?” 

“No. I don’t. Not at the moment. We are going to try everything we can at this point.”

“You don’t mean...a suicide mission?” You hear your voice trembling. 

“Y/N. Whatever happens, please find it in your heart to forgive me.” 

“Floch, there’s no way you think I’m going to let you willingly walk towards your death.”

“You don’t have a choice.” By now, you fail to hold back in silence as tears begin streaming down your face and the sound of you losing your breath fills the room. “I fight for this freedom with every part of me. And the large part of me that loves you is no exception. I trust Eren. I trust his goal. I have to. Everything we’re doing is for our future. Our kids, their kids, and the generations to come. I would hate myself if I didn’t give it my all until the very end if I had a chance to play a role in making sure you had a brighter life later on.”

“This is crazy, I'm not even asking you to sacrifice anything for me. You can’t do this.”

“Hey, there’s always a chance that I’ll come back.”

“Then let me come with this group. I can fight too.” You suggest to test his true intuition. 

“I can’t let you do that.” He retorts in no time. “We both know why I can’t.” He knows he’s going to die. 

“You don’t even think you’re coming back.”

“Ah, you know how I am. I believe in the realistic. Odds aren’t looking great, but nothing is impossible. I mean, I fully expected and estimated I’d die the same day that Marlowe did. Yet miraculously, I didn’t. I left unscathed. Who knows where I’ll end up.” He laughs. You're in no state to laugh alongside him. 

“I just want you to come back to me.”

“Well I already know what we’ll do if I return," You remember the routine you both had. After a mission, since survival was truly up in the air each turn, you would reunite in each other's arms and be so grateful for more time together. Floch being leader of the Yeagerists gave him so much confidence, he fit that development into your relationship perfectly. He was so open with his affection towards you in front of the others. It wasn't uncommon for him to grab you and kiss you spontaneously, nor was it unusual for him to hold your hands and shoulders for moments of reassurance. Everyone knew you were his, everyone knew how much Floch loved you. If there was anything that possibly rivaled his passion for freedom, it was his passion for you. You'd never leave each other's side on breaks, and you'd have the most amazing nights filled with sex and genuine quality time that made you forget reality even if it was only for a moment. Even though you appreciated how confidently Floch loved you now, you envy the you who was with a far more insecure Floch. He would always wonder why you liked him, why you took time to understand him, and why you would ever make him a priority. You used to be so determined to make him see himself in the way that you saw him; strong, but at what cost? Floch's voice creeps back in to bring you back. "...but you know we gotta always have a plan for all possible outcomes. So here’s the plan if outcome B takes place.” He climbs under the covers and wraps his arm around you to caress you and pulls you into to his now bare chest containing a strangely calm heartbeat inside. “If I die, you better live a good life for the both of us. I’d be dying for freedom, that includes yours, and the kids we should’ve been able to have, the friends who should’ve never became enemies, and everyone else. You can avenge me, only if you feel your heart tells you to, but more than anything I want you to see this to the end and tell me if Eren- No. When Eren succeeds and how different the world is now that he did. I'm positive that I'll be on the edge of my seat waiting to hear about it.”

“Floch, I love you. This is all so hard to accept.”

“I know, Y/N. I love you too. I have always found wishing to be...so pointless. But in all honesty...you’re the main reason I wish we lived in a different world. Because then I’d be able to marry you, and raise kids with you, and grow old with you. You’d get a nice several decades of some nutcase annoying you and debating you on a daily basis because he loves you.” You laugh at this. “I’m sorry we were born into this one. I’m so sorry. I just want you to turn out alright in the end. Please promise me you will.”

You hold his face in your hands, tears still wet on your cheeks and smile at him as you admire his beautiful face for what most likely will be the last time. You lean in to kiss his cheeks softly and abundantly making him smile. Before you know it, he begins to shed tears as well. You wipe them off with your thumbs before pressing your lips onto his. Your arms wrap around his neck as he holds your body tightly against his while you give him all the assurance you can give him within that kiss. You feel so held by him; so loved. It’s insane to realize how hard you had truly both fallen for each other and how far you had come together. 

This was that first full stop. The one you had been hoping to avoid, realizing how far you both have come all the way from your days as scouts, to becoming extremists. You cherished all the time you had with Floch and feel a rush of gratitude that this man, this fearless, stubborn, strong-willed, and passionate man had loved you until the very end. You were so happy to be in his arms, even if it was to say goodbye. 

You both remain in the kiss for what feels like forever until resting in each other’s embrace. 

“I just really hope my death isn’t fucking stupid after everything.” He’s back to himself and it comforts you. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it extreme. That’s your specialty.” You say. Floch heartily laughs at this remark, you were always quick to read him and he grew to really love it. 

“Thank you Y/N. I’ll probably be gone when you wake up. But I promise you I told you everything I wanted to.” No regrets. 

“And who knows, maybe you’ll survive.”

“We never know. But I love you. And I thank you.” 

“Of course, Floch. I love you too.” You fight to stay awake but your body is working against you. You feel yourself drift away to sleep remembering your last sight being Floch in all of his beauty. His beautiful face, his dark, pretty hazel eyes, his messy auburn hair, and his gorgeous smile. 

The next time you opened your eyes, it was light out, and Floch had left. You see one of his old, empty, and retired guns in the corner and pick it up before bringing it back into the bed with you. You check to make sure it’s still empty. It is. You smile as you think of how Floch would wield his guns. How you used to take one every once in awhile and imitate him to make him laugh or steal it to get a rise out of him in a tiny argument. Life was unfair to the both of you, but you both had made it fun when you could. He was definitely the wildest person you’d ever know. You place the gun under the bed and pick up one of his old capes, and you bring that into the bed with you as well, clutching it, almost as if you’re trying to recreate his presence. In that moment, it worked. 

———————————————————  
FLOCH'S POV

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. I can't really come to terms with what I'm doing. God, am I making a mistake? Y/N looks so peaceful on me. I have always loved their presence. I'm genuinely in love with them. It's not like the thought hasn't crossed my mind before; just completely ditching this shit to just live off somewhere with Y/N. Ideally, that's a better life, it's easier and less dark. No death, no stress, no worrying. 

But it's an unrealistic life. I don't know how the people still on Paradis do it. Sitting around while the titans trample the world, blinding themselves to reality. I get that many people also can't...really do anything about it. They have no choice BUT to wait it out. I remember when I felt helpless like that too. I get it all, it's a shitty feeling. Luckily I do have the power to do something about all this. Eren trusted me, of all people. He saw me as capable of leading the Restorationists further to our victory. That's definitely worth something.

I'm doing the right thing, I have to keep telling myself that. In the end, Eren will win and the future will be bright. I would've been a meaningful sacrifice. Maybe the kids of the future will hear of me and view me as a hero. What a story that'll be. I do wonder how I might die though. My mind is all over the place.

I spent the remainder of the night writing letters on top of a book because I knew I still would have more to say to Y/N, and I hate not being one hundred percent clear and heard. The letters however were pretty large indicators of how scattered my thoughts were. 

"Hi, Y/N. I really was stupid for this, right?" No...I don't want them to think I made the wrong choice.

"The one thing I'm really gonna miss...is that ass of yours." HAHAHAHAHA, I probably shouldn't let that one make it to the final draft.

"I think I'm just writing this shit so you can't go on saying I wasn't romantic when I'm dead!" These all really depend on how much Y/N would appreciate my personality coming through.

Eventually, I like to think I devised the correct set of words for my baby to have all the closure needed in order to go on. I wonder if Y/N will forget me, or even grow to hate me. 

I can't afford to think like that. I look at Y/N still happily laying up against me and can't help but cry. I'm doing this not just for Eldia, but for you. You deserve a life in a world that isn't so bleak, even if I'll miss you with everything in me. 

Hours pass me by, and before I know it, it's time to depart. I'd wake up Y/N to tell them goodbye one more time, but I just know if I woke them up from that peace only to break it and change that last happy face into a face with tears dripping down all while begging me to stay using just their yearning eyes alone...I wouldn't be able to leave them. Knowing this, I have to go without waking them.

God I loved you. Until the end, please remember that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've already gotten too far to give up now. Even if that damn ship is moving, I'll be damned if they take off in that aircraft. This got so bad so fast. They cannot stop Eren. Multiple words are being spewed at me from other soldiers, ironically I hear nothing. The waves crash, the wind is audible. I only hear my objective; this impulse forcing me to just do something. I feel my body begin to move faster than my mind, before I know it I'm running off to aim and shoot their ship. This is my last chance to save Eldia. I might even get to come back from this if I make it. I'll do this then swim back. All the more reason to go for it. I leap to complete the shot- ...There is no way I just got shot. No way. How do I keep managing to underestimate the enemy?! I prepare to fall into the water. No matter how much pain I'm in, I'm getting to that ship. I have salt burning my eyes, but I can't stop moving until I can sense that I'm a good enough distance from that ship. I use the ODM gear on me to cling onto what appears to be a door that's ajar. The ship really didn't get far at all. I cannot get on board yet, they'll spot me. 

As I finally reach the surface of the ship, I cling underneath the door opening. I have air to breathe, but my air supply continues to be interrupted by water swishing upwards into my mouth and nose. I cannot fail. This is it. So why do I feel sick to my stomach?

This really didn't become a suicide mission until I jumped. Had I been given a third chance to live, and I passed it up for my pride? I could've made it back. I'm such an idiot. There's no way I'll get out of this alive now. I should...not have jumped. Now I must stop them. But does that really matter when I feel like I've betrayed you Y/N? I didn't even try my best to make it back to you. 

If I interpreted him correctly in the first place, I now understand Marlowe. The gut-wrenching feeling of regret, wondering if this final hurrah is worth never seeing the person you love again. In this moment I knew that...

I truly regretted being here.

It feels like hours; maybe even days have passed, I don't know for sure, I'm exhausted and my body is running on empty. My concept of time has vanished. Things fall into place, the Scouts are distracted by what they expect to be their success. It's so unfortunate we had to get to this point. I could easily shoot them and end this once and for all, but I can't. 

Y/N's voice echoes in my head so clearly, "You showed mercy because you are not a psychopath. We all used to be comrades, we’re on the same side."

You were right. Maybe I made the right choice, a sacrifice for your future. You are going to be the one to make this worthwhile. I wish you knew.

I am going to shoot the aircraft and hope to garner the same results. I hoist my gun and body up all while still choking on water. I aim at the aircraft and let off rounds, ignoring the sounds of shock surrounding me.

In the blink of an eye, I feel.....a painful piercing into my neck, no. I've been stabbed. By Mikasa. Shit...

So this is it. That's how I die. Maybe I was successful in stopping them. Eren. Please, end this war in your way. Please succeed. You have to. Not just for Eldia...but for Y/N. Because I couldn't save Y/N on my own. I'm so sorry Y/N. I could've come home and I didn't...I failed.

My eyes fill up with tears and I can't see. I feel my neck bleeding out and the adrenaline wearing off. I see Jean, my old friend. I wish you could've been here.

"The island...everyone...will die..our devil...that's our...only hope."

\---------------------------------

You had to have lost track of time. Several days had passed and you had been caring for wounded Yeagerists instead of fighting since Floch departed. You see Surma, one of the people you knew always kept up with the soldiers’ whereabouts. You had grown close to him and the other Yeagerists, so it wasn’t unusual for Surma to greet you. 

“Y/N, how are you?” Why was he asking about you of all things?

“I’m fine, where’s Floch? Is he here now?” You already knew the answer to that. 

Surma sighs. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. We were just informed that Floch....he did something pretty crazy towards the end. He apparently clung onto a moving ship and climbed onboard to shoot the aircraft’s engine and stop the Scouts. He definitely...made a great sacrifice. We will probably never have a leader like that again.”

You feel your eyes instantly begin to scorch with your burning tears, and you sigh. “So he’s not coming back." Surma cannot find words quickly enough before you begin again. "He was such an idiot. I knew he’d take it to an extreme. What a fucking idiot!” You feel yourself begin to shake. 

“Y/N.” He says, reaching out before you push him away. Was it even fucking worth it?

"Did he?!" You shout.

"Did he what?"

"Did he stop them. The Scouts."

Surma looks pale in the face at this point. "No. We don't believe he was successful in doing so."

You begin to laugh. You have never felt such overwhelming rage before. You wanted to blame everyone. The Scouts. Yourself. The squad he left with. Floch himself. Eren.

It was all for nothing, you will never see his face again, touch his body again, hear his voice again...

Surma reaches to hug you, although you appear to be inconsolable. You do not let him touch you.

You quickly go back to the room where you both once would sleep. You grab the cape you had been sleeping with these past few nights and clench it close to you, while letting your cries completely fall out of your mouth. You didn’t want it to be true. But you knew you wouldn’t ever forget him even if you tried. Then you spot the papers on the ground, peeking out from under the bed. You reach for all the papers you see, crumbled or not. They're all Floch's writing. 

An hour passes and you're a mess crying and laughing hysterically. Laughing at his words, crying at the fact that you'll never hear them from his mouth again. You stumble upon the last letter, the real one, and open its neater packaging. 

"Hi, Y/N,

You know how much I loved to write, I'm a talkative guy. I hope this letter finds you well. You genuinely made me feel like the luckiest guy in the world and that's huge coming from someone who has had a giant fucking beast throw rocks in his direction. You were my favorite person, even when I acted mad at you and gave you a tough time. Every time you'd bring up marriage I used to denounce it because realistically I knew that ending was never in the cards for our lives. I just hope you never thought it meant I didn't ever wish to marry you because please believe when I say I would. If things were different, you'd have a ring by now. I knew the moment you came into my life and won me over that I wouldn't ever want anyone else. You were genuinely stuck with my ass. I'm gonna miss you tremendously. We deserved way more time than what we got. I really just don't wanna forget anything so I'm just rambling on this letter.

If Armin outlives me, tell him I'm still not sorry for what I said at the funeral years ago. He will find that hilarious, trust me.

If you find love again and it's Armin, I will haunt you. Anyone else is fine.

Please tell me about everything that happens so I can have SOMETHING to complain about in the afterlife, I don't want to grow bored.

Who knows, maybe I'll escape death again and if I do I promise you I'm gonna fuck you good, to a point of no return honestly. You will truly be unable to function properly after I'm done with you. I swear to you, Y/N I will literally put my all into fucking you because that'll mean I'm just fucking invincible if I survive YET AGAIN. You better not tease me with these letters either if I do come back. They'll be reused for when I actually die. Of course, I'm just being an ass. But I love you. So much. I'm sure my spirit will still be around to keep you safe. I just wish your face could've been the last thing I see, Y/N.

Anyways, that's it.

Floch Forster."

The letter is already becoming distorted as your tears continuously wet the page. 

You knew you couldn't forget him even if you tried.


	4. Story IV- Plant Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am well-aware that many people do not like Floch, but please do not leave hate and allow the ones who do like him to enjoy!
> 
> This One-Shot is spoiler free! And SFW!  
> (Last one was super heavy so here's a crazily fluffy one for you to heal! It's short though because I wanna go back to hurting you next story. Hopefully the fluff doesn't make his personality too out of character!)

Time Setting: Modern AU, Aged in Early 20s.

\-----------------------------------------  
SUNDAY 6-25

Zinnias. You feel your goosebumps rise as you smell the fresh scent of your all-time favorite flower. A new batch had been picked and you were in your own simplistic version of heaven. Your friends would always giggle at your overenthusiastic attitude towards your workplace, but you didn't mind. Caroline's Flowers was your safe haven. There was a medium sized fountain in the middle of the shop, and while you worked the register, you always got lost staring at it. You've always associated fountains with your idea of paradise. Even though you found things along the lines of superstitions to be meaningless, you would occasionally toss a penny into the fountain from afar. Sometimes you made a wish, other times it was just your little game, and you never missed. You loved being there altogether, gathering bouquets, spending leisure time around beauty, and encountering people with such a vast variety of upcoming events. There would a frantic fancy man on the verge of a broken marriage desiring roses for his wife, a glossy-eyed person ready to say goodbye to a loved one with white calla lilies, a couple kids wanting to surprise their motherly figure for her birthday, any scenario you could imagine, you had met someone about to experience it by the time you had worked at Caroline's for over a year. 

You hear the door jingle as someone new enters, usually you avoid looking directly at the customers when they enter so you don't scare them off and just briefly glance instead. You look up fast and throw a "Welcome! Let me know if you need anything!" their way. But something made you double take. His pretty, auburn hair was falling on his face perfectly, he had dark hazel eyes which you always had a thing for in people you liked. He was wearing a large, forest green hoodie with his hands in his pockets. This man was gorgeous, despite the odd look on his face. Had you been staring for too long? 

"Oh, I'm sorry! Were you saying something to me?" He asked, removing an earbud. "I wasn't genuinely tryna ignore you."

"What? Oh! Not really, I just said lemme know if you need anything!" You said, way less organized than you practiced your first, unscripted words to him in your head. 

"I don't, thanks." He says, automatically. You instantly go back to pretending to read the magazine in front of you, feeling embarrassment overtake you. It's times like these where you can't wait for the customer to just leave so you can forget about their existence altogether. Suddenly, he puts his arm on top of the counter in front of you. You meet his nervous, yet intense gaze. Such pretty eyes, you think. "Uh...actually, I don't know my way around a flower store. I probably do need help, sorry for saying I didn't." He says, struggling to find the proper words. You laugh as this was a load off of your embarrassment. 

"Aw, sure. What do you need? Is this for a special event?" 

"My mom's birthday. I feel shitty because I feel like I never can come up with something on my own for her. She's literally helping me pay for college so I feel even more indebted to her, I just wanna give her the biggest bouquet I can, I don't know how to go about that though." He says, earnestly. His voice is rough, but his words were soft as can be. The man is making your face feel hot the more you interact with him, what a cutie. 

"I doubt you want the BIGGEST bouquet we got." You tease.

"No I do. I want the biggest one." The man blurts, with all seriousness.

"It's designed for funerals though." You say, poker faced. He looks like a deer in headlights. 

"Oh." He pauses. "Well, you know what I meant! Don't humiliate me! I want the biggest birthday bouquet!" He raises his voice out of his embarrassment. It's adorable how awkward he is. You laugh at him, unable to contain yourself and his cheeks become a very apparent red. He stuffs his hands back into his pockets. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"I know it wasn't a serious yell, you're okay." You assure the ginger with a smile. "We have something like that, you could get one hundred flowers and this cute plush teddy bear with a ribbon on it. It's about one hundred thirty bucks." His face grows pale. You let him see the teddy bear for himself. He holds it while looking dumbfounded.

"Sheesh. I didn't expect that." He admits, you laugh. You take the bear back from the man. 

"I guess I was right after all." You tease. He laughs and scratches the back of his neck. 

"Yeah...I hate that." He rolls his eyes. "What's the best I can get for fifty dollars max?"

"A bouquet about half of that size, still very beautiful and you get to pick the floral arrangements you want." You see him pull out his wallet. 

"I'll do that, I do not know what her favorites are though and I didn't wanna be all obvious by asking her. She's the type to be like 'No, Floch! Don't gimme anything! It's fine!' When it's clearly not fine." He laughs. So his name is....Floch? Like a flock of birds? It's strange to you when you first hear it, but the more you look at him the more it suits him. "Here, can you pick the flowers? I dunno any of the uh...flower species." You appreciate his honesty.

"Sure, let's hope she's not allergic to zinnias. They're my personal favorites and they're very pretty." You tell him, while taking the cash and putting it into the register. You walk from behind the desk to gather the flowers. Floch seems to be studying you as you can feel his dark eyes remain glued. This is undoubtedly making you nervous. Once you gather them all, you head back to the desk to wrap them up. Floch steadily watches your hands, as his pretty, large hands rest on top of the desk.

"That looks good." He comments. You look up to see a genuinely intrigued Floch with wide eyes. You smile before handing him the bouquet. 

"I hope your mom likes them and if she IS allergic, please don't tell my boss." You say. Floch smiles at you and grabs the flowers. He starts to leave. "Oh! Here, I'll give you the bear too, for free. Since it's your first time here and all." That's not even a special at Caroline's, you just want to give him a signal that you are definitely interested.

"Thank you." He takes it, and leaves. You're left alone, realizing how much less exciting the room was when Floch's presence left. You accept pretty quickly that you probably wouldn't be seeing him again. It wasn't your first time with a cute customer stealing your heart for a day.

You only worked on Sunday's since it was the only day that cooperated with your school schedule. It was for this very reason that Sundays were your favorite.  
\---------------------------------------

SUNDAY 7-1

A week rolls by and it's time to work again. It's a very busy day for some unknown reason, but you appreciate today's rush as opposed to last week's slowness. You feel completely drained at the end of your shift, you just feel your skin being sticky with sweat. You think about how refreshing a shower would be until you hear the damn door bell ring as someone enters. It's literally five minutes before closing, you hate when people do this. 

"I...have to attend a funeral." You hear the tardy customer say. 

"This late?" You say, more rudely than you thought. You instantly regret your tone. "My bad, I shouldn't assume-" You look up. It's the guy from last week, his fluffy, red hair is messier and he's got a nice, forest green plaid flannel on. You remember his alluring scent, although it seems stronger tonight. He smells like pine, reminding you of the feeling you'd get when a new shipment of plants would come in. He cracks his knuckles, catching your attention again. You have to stop zoning out.

"Yeah...unless you're closed." He says with that rough, husky voice, lightly as he runs a hand through his hair. You cannot stop scanning this man to save your life. 

"No! We got a couple minutes left. What do you need?" You sound way too eager to see him again.

"White flowers. Funeral flowers I guess." He says, scratching his neck. Man, a birthday followed by a tragedy in a week? You feel awful now. Floch's probably going through a lot.

"I'm... sorry for your loss." You say, unsure if your choice of words are ideal.

"It's okay. It happens. You know. Death." He's very straightforward, he will drop bombs like this with not a single hint of expression. As for you? It just makes you feel awkward.

"...Yeah. Again, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." As he partially grins to bring you comfort, you gather white daisies and wrap them in a black and white color coded arrangement. Floch's hazels would not shift their focal point from your hands. You hand them to him.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. Hey, don't worry about it too much." He rests his hand on your shoulder. In the past, you swore you were an empath. However in this case, you could not read him in the slightest. You don't understand his tone nor his composure. Even when Floch smiles, it's almost as if he's testing you. Of course, he may just be acting like this because everyone grieves differently. You act weird when you experience loss, so why judge him for it? "I'll see you." He breathed. You once again watched the man leave. It's so rare for any of your customer crushes to make an appearance more than once. You got to lay your eyes on Floch twice now, and this was not helping you forget him. Carol, your boss emerges from her back office with an iced coffee in her hands as always. She sets it on your desk before crossing her arms. 

"Y/N. You ready to lock up?"

"Yeah, been ready all day." You admit.

"Makes sense. I'll let you leave early next shift, you deserve it."

"No need!"

"I insist! Oh, by the way. That boy seems to have an agenda." Agenda? What is she talking about?

"Huh?"

"The redhead. He came twice this week. One of those times he just got baby's breath. Those are worth nothing." Floch? This is the news you were secretly hoping for. It starts to get you excited, it's been forever since you last had a relationship and now it was starting to make sense imagining Floch as your boyfriend. Wait. What are you thinking? The man JUST had experienced loss, you're being insensitive. You snap out of it and stop thinking about your own selfish desires. It would be silly if he faked a death just to see you though. You chuckle at the thought.

"Maybe he just loves flowers." You suggest, merely humbling yourself. Carol laughs and sips her drink. Then she heads for the door. Before the wind sees her out, she looks back at you with the cold breeze blowing in your face.

"I think he's got a crush. He looked disappointed both times he saw me. Yet it sounded like he was in here for a while. Anyways, he sucks at being subtle. You should talk to him." Carol teases. Right before you can retort, the door closes.

\----------------------------------------

SUNDAY 7-8

This morning, you expected to see Floch and test out Carol's theory. You make sure you look your best because you definitely intended on getting to the bottom of this with him today. By about three o'clock, he comes in. He looks at the tulips and sniffs them. Of course, this backfires on him when he sneezes. Perfect opportunity for you.

"Bless you."

"Thanks." He says wiping his nose. You put the box of tissues on top of the counter. You finally set up the conversation.

"I feel like I know you." You say with a smirk. The ginger looks up at you, putting up a puzzled charade. He then scowls to make his expression more convincing.

"What?" He hisses, you try not to let it throw you off.

"You're Floch right? You come every week." 

"No." He immediately replies with a sharp tone. He's funny.

"Yes." You fire back.

"No."

"Yes."

"How do you even know my name?!" You stand there flustered, worrying that you've successfully made yourself look like a stalker in broad daylight. He looks like the type to tell when someone's lying so you opt to tell him the truth.

"You've said it."

"I would've remembered that." He asserts, while crossing his arms. Great, he's not letting up. Now what? Do you just beat him at his own game?

"Maybe your memory isn't what it used to be." You manage to succeed in doing so as you can tell from Floch's exasperated sigh. He puts his large, yet manicured hands on the table.

"Okay, whatever. I just need flowers." He mutters whilst rolling his eyes.

"What's the occasion?"

"I need them for my girlfriend." He says, straight-faced. Girlfriend? Your heart drops, just like it would with any rejection on any other day. He has a girlfriend, and here you were, suspecting him of having some kind of thing for you. Why on earth did you take your boss' word for it? Nonetheless, Floch continues to add onto your internal agony. "She likes roses! I know it's cliche, but she does! Do you have those?"

"Yeah. We do." You murmur, trying to hide how dejected you definitely feel at the moment. You walk over to grab the red, misty roses in bulk. Your mind is elsewhere, why do the most embarrassing things happen to you? Then you feel a prick. "Damn."

"What?" He asks. You are now blatantly irritated. The thorns sliced your index finger. You knew you had to pay close attention to the roses when you come in contact with them, but of course you were too occupied with this one-sided rejection. You place the flowers on the table before racing back to your desk to grab the first-aid kit in the drawer. You already know it's too late to mask the aggravated expression on your face. "What?! What happened?" He continues to pester you.

"My finger got cut. It's burning." You snap to shut him up, you wish he'd magically leave.

"Do you need help or-"

"No I'm fine." You cut him off. Floch just looks puzzled at your erratic emotions. You finished bandaging the cut and go to retrieve the flowers. You exhale, and wrap them nicely. You place them in Floch's hands. Then you get to the register to check them out. You tell him the price and try to shoo the man out. Reluctantly, he lingers.

"Are you sure you're good?" He asks for a final time. 

"Yep." You insist. He gives you a partial smile as he nods before heading out in the windy weather outdoors. The wind instantly blows his red locks back, which seems to take him aback. His eyes go from wide to squinting before he looks back at you observing him and quickly walks away. At this point, you didn't care that you were watching him. You wanted him to feel your disappointment despite him most likely being oblivious. He really had done nothing wrong and it wasn't a huge deal. It just consumes you in this moment.

\-------------

It's closing time once again and you grab your jacket, ready to jump into bed. You think about the hot chocolate you'll drink as soon as you get out of here and how you'll wind down from a day filled with fluctuating emotions. Then your zone is interrupted. You look up and it's Floch again, with extremely reddened cheeks probably from the cold night air. 

"Hey." He forces out.

"Hi?" You say, genuinely in confusion. He comes fully inside, and walks to your desk. He looks at you with a very intense, yet nervous face. He roughly places the roses back on the counter.

"Did she not like the flowers-" You begin. He instantly answers.

"I don't actually have a girlfriend." Floch blurts to your surprise.

"What..."

"I dunno what my problem is. I've never seen someone like you before. Since I first came a couple weeks ago I just wanted to keep coming back. That's cheesy I know, and I'm sorry." He admits, cheeks not getting any less red.

"So none of the occasions were real?"

"That's what I just said." He replies with a firmness. Now he's less nervous. You decide to test him further.

"You made up a death to come see me?!" You say in an exaggerated tone to sound completely appalled. He laughs for a couple seconds, a nice laugh too.

"Yeah, you're pretty gullible."

"That's insensitive."

"If you would've just asked follow up questions you would've definitely caught the fact that I was lying. I thought my acting was ass." Oh no, you accidentally fed his ego. He thinks he had you fooled.

"It was. But still!" Nope, you're too late. He's far gone.

"You fell for it though, so it wasn't COMPLETELY ass." He insists. This is the most transparent Floch has been in front of you, and the real Floch was charmingly ridiculous. You laugh to yourself. "What's so funny?"

"You, what do you want from me?" You finally ask.

"I thought I said that part. Uh. I've been trying to ask you out. My mom's birthday was the only truth, and she did love the flowers. You made a good choice, every time I've stopped by I wanted to just ask you out but I prolonged the process so long that I kinda made it weird. I'm not a flirty person." He says, trying everything he can to avoid locking his hazel eyes onto yours.

"I can tell. Regardless, this is cute."

"Please tell my friends that when you meet them. If you meet them. They were certain you'd call the cops on me. But you'll go out with me?"

"Sure." You say with a cool demeanor, hiding your excitement.

"Cool, I'm Floch. Wait never mind, you knew that. What's your name?"

"Y/N."

"I like that name." He smiles. 

Looks like your boss wasn't wrong. Now you've got a date with Floch and a bunch of roses to show it. No matter what, you'll always love this job.


	5. Story V- Different Pages (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that many people do not like Floch, however please keep hate comments to yourself and allow for those who do like him to enjoy!
> 
> (CONTAINS MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4)  
> *Contains mature content as well, read at own discretion.*  
> If you want the SFW version please go to the next chapter!

Time Setting: Canon Universe, Post-Timeskip

\------------------

Tension was absolutely prominent in your relationship with Floch. Especially now. Being with the leader of the Yeagerists seems to have just as many downsides as it does pros. It’s no secret that at this time you were in the heat of the cons. Floch has always been terrible at hiding his emotions, especially the most passionate ones. So his anger towards you was felt by any Yeagerist he came across. You feel guilty but you know you aren’t fully to blame. It’s Floch himself who refuses to have a discussion. 

After all, it had only been two days since you watched him shoot a man for refusing to comply. He deemed it necessary. You viewed it as inhumane. Without a doubt, you knew Floch would take your disagreement to heart. You took him to the side that night and questioned him. Not only did he refuse to answer you, he pushed you away and hasn’t spoken to you since. That was a turning point. He grew hostile towards the others and would shoot you the most disgusted looks whenever you’d open your mouth to speak. You began to dread the conversation this was all leading up to, as you know the stubborn leader wouldn’t go easy on you. He does not go easy on anyone, why would you be an exception? Your painful thoughts are interrupted by Floch’s harsh tone, barking orders. The group who happened to stand near him stood tall at Floch's words even if they seemed like displaced frustration.

“You all better not fucking let me down tomorrow. We can’t keep letting people get away with whatever the hell they want. Either they want freedom or not, if they were your friends so what?! It’s a different time. It’s us against those who truly don’t wish to restore the Eldian Empire. Anyone against that motive is an enemy. Stop hesitating. You’re here for a reason. You don’t want to die as disgraces right? Keep up the momentum.” As soon as he finishes he intimidatingly walks over to you. You hear the Yeagerists murmuring under their breaths, they noticed his heightened attitude as well. You brace for impact. Floch looks at you up and down as he scowls. “You look ridiculous fearing me as if you’re one of the other men.”

“Fearing you? You’re the one who can only open your mouth to pretend like you’re some all-powerful ruler, but when I want you to shut up and listen to me then have a conversation you become incapable of speaking. If anything, you fear me. Let’s not be mistaken.” You hiss at him. He’s extremely offended, yet seems to think before he speaks again, well aware of the truth. If there was anything Floch would do, it’s prioritize the truth. 

He sighs before hitting you with his piercing eyes again. “Fine. Tonight we’ll speak. Until then, keep quiet and try not to have too much of a tantrum in front of the other soldiers. Don’t embarrass me.” You absolutely despise the manner in which he’s speaking to you right now. Who does he think he is?

“I’ll do as I please, Commander.” You snap before walking away from the irate redhead. He hates when you call him that, because he knows you always mean it in a condescending way. You catch up to Surma, a close friend you have in the group who has always gotten on Floch’s nerves whenever the two of you were in disagreement. You toyed with Floch’s jealousy and knew it gave you the upper hand. You swear you can hear Floch scoff and march off.

“We all can tell you two are fighting.” Surma murmurs, nervously laughing afterwards. “He’s never been subtle. I can see the vein pop out of his neck when he yells.” You laugh at this comment, it makes the situation a little less heavy. “I don’t want him to kill me though, so don’t tell him I said that.” Floch may be erratic, but it never dissolved the respect that the others have for him.

“I wouldn’t rat you out. He’s being a bitch right now.” You say, almost instantly regretting it. What if he hears you? You always felt bad about talking badly about Floch to the others because although he was a hothead who got under your skin at times, you respected him more than anyone else in the world. In your eyes he had truly earned it. You first met him when you were both in the Garrison. He was a completely different person then, someone you couldn’t even picture speaking to you in the way that man just did out of spite. Floch took his second chance at life very seriously and eventually became Eren Yeager’s most trusted soldier. You loved Floch’s upgraded persona. He was feared by many while simultaneously not fearing anyone. Being in mutual love with that man feels like a privilege to you, he is so passionate about you and you feel every inch of it. Even when he’s staring daggers at you. "I guess I need to settle this soon though."

"God, please do. I feel like he's gonna just lead us to an execution line at this rate." Surma says, with transparency. You love and hate Floch's struggle with subtlety, but he always means well so you embrace it. "I don't know how you two are in love. He seems so difficult."

"I've known Floch for a long time. He takes getting used to, but he actually has a lot of passion in what he does. I genuinely feel safe and secured with someone like him. He also hates to admit that he still has a softness to him too." You reply. Surma smiles at your sincerity. Maybe remembering the softness will make tonight's quarrel easier.

———————————————

Nightfall comes quicker than you have hoped. You reluctantly trudge into the room where you’d share a bed with Floch within the base you all created at the top of the movement. The past couple of days, Floch has been uncomfortably sleeping on the floor. This isn’t because you requested it, but it was because Floch insisted on sleeping apart as you were fighting to guilt you for making him sleep on the cold floors. You anxiously await his entrance, knowing you’d be at odds with him all night long. It’s not long before you remove your boots, and take off your coat. You were feeling weighted by everything and the impending battle already had you on edge. You feel the night getting older and older, as you run out of energy waiting. He probably is doing this on purpose, as he wants to win this match. A tired you could never win an argument with an energetic Forster. As you prepare to sleep, you hear a violent banging against the door. “Are you clothed?” You hear Floch inquire. 

“Yes.” You respond. He comes in, looking discombobulated as ever. His hair is a mess and he’s clearly had a couple of drinks. But Floch is the type to sober up the more he talks, and he’s never the type to get drunk enough to the point where he isn’t in control. He leans back against the wall and runs a hand through his hair before crossing his arms in his usual arguing stance. 

“Let’s talk. What is the issue?” He starts, almost ready to reject anything you could say. You think before speaking as you must choose your words carefully. “I’m waiting.”

“Do you genuinely think you’re doing the right thing?” You begin. He looks baffled by your inquisition. He stays on the wall. 

“What the hell? Obviously. Why would I willingly risk my life and make all these sacrifices if it was all for the wrong thing!?”

“I don’t mean the outcome, Floch. I mean how you go about getting there. You’ve become so ruthless. It’s like you’re killing for fun these days!” Damn. He’s not going to respond well to that. 

“Fun?! You truly don’t understand me at all anymore, Y/N. That kills me.” He says, defeatedly. 

“Okay I admit it was a poor choice of words but-“ Floch cuts you off with his sharp tone. 

“Yeah. It was. It was a stupid choice of words. I kill because at this point, I can’t afford to show every single person mercy. Especially when they don’t even want to see Eren succeed. These people are hindering the process. Why must I aide in Eren being stopped if I’m on his side? Don’t you trust Eren?! I wouldn’t have told you he confided in me if you didn’t.” It’s true. Floch did confide in you and only you about Eren’s plans. He trusts you more than anyone. 

“I do! I mean, I did. Eren used to be kind and the type who would do anything to save the people he loves. When you first told me his plan I just knew in the back of my mind it was for the best because it’s Eren we’re talking about. The enemies all waiting for us on the outside couldn’t garner sympathy from me in the way Eren could.”

“You speak in past tense as if something has changed.” He’s testing you, and your answer will definitely send him over the edge. 

“I just don’t know if it has! I want to believe in Eren and believe in you! And Eldian freedom sounds good. But too good to be true. Do you genuinely believe everyone that’s not one of us is evil?”

“That’s what Eren said. Why would he lie? He saw it himself.”

“I figured that’s what he said. But if this is all the right thing, why are people we’ve always admired looking at us like we’re demons? Levi...Hange...they see us as the enemies, and I thought we’d all be on the same page. Why would those people think freedom is wrong?”

Floch sighs, releasing his defensiveness. He sits next to you. “Because some people, like Levi and Hange are incapable of releasing their sentiments. They know freedom is ideal. But they can’t fully allow themselves to accept that the enemies don’t care about us and they struggle to see other humans as enemies. They don’t realize they’re helping with our downfall by keeping that mindset.”

“I feel like Eren lied to you.” You say, stoic. Floch gets up as if he doesn’t want to be near you anymore. 

“What the fuck are you saying?”

“Floch. If they were all enemies someone like Levi would kill them all without hesitation! Something we don’t know is holding them back.”

“At this point, with everything being so life or death, you expect me to question the cause I’m devoting my life to?” God no. 

“Yeah I do, you’re smarter than this Floch! I’m sorry but just looking back on everything I cannot see why Eren would confide in you and not his closest friends!” You are playing a dangerous game. 

“Maybe because he knew his ‘closest friends’ wouldn’t be fully up for the cause. He was right. Look at them now. He picked me because I’m capable of getting the job done. It wasn’t about friendship. He believes in me.”

“It’s hard to believe this, I’m sorry! But all of them who got to go to Marley came back with different stances. Except Eren. Isn’t that odd?”

“Y/N. Stop it.” His tone suddenly gets serious. 

“Floch you’re fucking risking everything for someone who I think is misleading you I can’t stop! You’re being naïve!”

“Y/N. I won’t ask again.” His stern tone doesn’t allow you to finish. You stop to let him speak even though you know you have plenty more to spit at him. “You need to listen to me. I started this whole thing because he trusted me. Because I want us to be safe! I want a future as an Eldian where I don’t have to worry about titans nor people dying in horrible ways just because someone out there decided to hate us. You think I want to be violent?! You think it was easy becoming a killer? I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t strongly believe this would be best for us. Of course I think about all of this. I genuinely kill when I feel I must! Not just whenever! When I first saw Commander Hange look at me as a monster I internalized it, sure! Because it was strange! But at the end of the day, I was given a choice. To sit back and watch us die terrible deaths for reasons unexplained or play a role in gaining our peace. Isn’t the choice I made obvious?” He finally admits having shared some of your fears and doubts, which surprisingly hurts you more. He seems so confused and hopeful all at once. Maybe the man isn’t immune to fear, he’s just good at saving face. 

“Floch.”

“If you didn’t know me, Y/N, would you have joined us?”

“What?”

“You heard me. If you never knew me in the way that you do, would you be a Yeagerist? If you’re here for any reason that doesn’t include wanting to restore the Eldian Empire...” He exhales in sadness. “...you shouldn’t be here at all.”

“Floch...that’s not fair.” You fight back. You know it isn’t fair. Majority of you aren’t even sure of what the Eldian Empire would look like, you just want to be freed of the titans. 

“Fairness doesn’t play a relevant role in war.” He makes you snap out of it. Maybe emotional honesty will bring the man back on your level, even if it’s brief. 

“I joined for Eldia. But I also joined because I believe in you and because I love you, Floch! Everything bothering me right now is because I love you, and I can’t lose you to all of this unless it’s absolutely certain it won’t be in vain!” Floch looks ready to shoot you with another borderline insulting rebuttal, but he stops and looks almost ashamed. He groans in frustration. 

“Nothing is completely certain! Never has been never will be! You have to accept that and move forward! With all this being said I do not want you to be in it for me. I want you to be in it because you believe in it.” He yells. Your head looks down. You can only look at your hands that have felt hot the entire argument. 

“.....I believe.” You mumble, trying to hold back tears. This whole situation is really disheartening. The truth is in the air, and so many people will die because of it. Floch seems have tried to suppress his doubts for what appears to be Eren’s sake. 

“That wasn’t convincing in the slightest.” He sneers. 

“What else can I believe at this point? Like you, I want a safe future too.” You admit. You just want it to stop. 

“Don’t just say what I want to hear. Be honest.” He pushes further. 

“I’m being half-honest. That should be enough. You’re lucky I’m even talking to you after how you’ve been acting these past few days.” Luckily you find a way to switch gears. Floch obviously takes the bait as he scoffs at your final remark. 

“Please. You’re no better. You were the one who started the conflict.”

“You are full of shit! I was just reacting to you!” No one told him to deliver such theatrics as he splattered someone’s brain in front of us with bullets. 

“I’d probably believe that lie if you didn’t have your fucking hands all over Surma.” Floch says, his volume getting lower as the sentence continues because he may have accidentally admitted his jealousy. 

“Surma has nothing to do with this, Floch.” Floch glares at you. 

“You think I’m stupid, huh? Everytime we argue you do that shit, knowing it pisses me off. It’s gotten old.” He snaps. 

“Why? Does he intimidate you?” You asks. Floch laughs at your words in his cocky, forced fashion. 

“Intimidate me?! HA! You’re really losing it! He doesn’t dare to even speak in the wrong tone towards me. My problem lies with you.” He strongly pokes your shoulder with his index finger. 

“Me? How?!”

“You know good and well that the only person who should touch you is me. That’s just how it is.” Floch comes closer to your face and places a hand on your thigh. You realize how long you’ve been needing his touch again. “I hate when we fight. I honestly think it’s a waste of our time.” He says, quietly before crashing his lips onto yours. You kiss back and wrap your arms around his neck before pulling him down onto the bed with you. With his tongue in your mouth and his hands traveling up and down your body, you quickly lose control. He’s making your body feel like it’s on fire as he already starts to stimulate you. He breaks away from the kiss with half-lidded hazels and you brush his messy, red hair back from his face to admire his beauty. Floch quickly removes your shirt to kiss you roughly on your chest. He bites and sucks at all your sensitive spots knowing it’d make you unable to keep quiet. This pleases him as you feel him smugly laugh against your scorching, bare skin. His soft lips latch back onto you as he moves his tongue in all the right ways. You’re a mess, gripping the bed underneath you.  
“Floch...” You manage to say. He looks up at your face with a smirk before answering you.  
“I know. You don’t have to say anything.” He murmurs before pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his chiseled build that you always forget he has. Floch climbs back on top of you before attaching his teeth and tongue to your neck. He takes a second to unbutton your pants and remove them from your legs with your underwear to follow. He’s always very rough with you in bed, and you love it. You loved the power that runs through his veins and you love how he strives to make you feel good with a clear determination. Floch enjoys making you weak for him. He kisses you sloppily down your body getting closer and closer to being in between your legs. He wants you to beg and plead for him and you do it to feel his touch once more.  
“Please, Floch...” you whimper.  
“Relax, I’ll make you feel good.” He says, letting the heat of his lips brush up on your inner thigh. Instantly after, he gives you head, moving his mouth in all the right places, allowing his tongue to move freely, alternating from a slow pace and a fast one on the parts of you that make you shake. You were dripping for him and he wasn’t going to waste a drop of you. With your fingers entangled in his messy locks and his hands overstimulating you, he sucks on your most sensitive spot until you’re on the verge of finishing. Then he stops. You immediately knew this was Floch’s way of asking for you to suck him off, so you move around and get on top of him before unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his hard dick to stand in front of your face. You lick from the base to the tip slowly as he drips with precum. You hear Floch sharply grunt, trying to keep quiet. His voice was all you needed to wrap your lips around him and suck passionately while moving your tongue in directions that made the man buck his hips. “Fuck... Go lower.” He hisses before you comply, making him groan and throw his head back in pleasure. He allows you to suck his dick until he’s dangerously close to cumming in your mouth. You feel his hands lifting your face up.  
“Let me fuck you.” He says harshly. You nod and he kisses you again, letting you taste yourself on his lips. He turns you around so you’re on all fours, not facing him. This was gonna be an angry fuck, and you were yearning for it. Before you can catch your breath you feel him fully ram into you. You are unable to keep quiet. “What’s wrong? You’re so submissive now.” He teases as he grips your waist to fully pound into you. He’s so deep inside of you, you forget what you were just fighting about. The words are being replaced by your moans and how good his throbbing dick felt inside of you. “You’re so tight, fuck. You fucking needed me. You feel so fucking good.” He says, burying his face in the crook of your neck. You love how fast he’s pumping in and out of you, making your heart race. He puts his hand on your neck, slightly gripping the sides. You both have beads of sweat on your bodies, and every time you look back at Floch's gorgeous body you immediately feel his hand push your face down. You’re a moaning mess as he continues to loudly let profanities leave his mouth and fuck into you with grunts and panting in the pauses. You beg for him to go faster and deeper. At moments he pulls your hair, at others he holds your arms back, and everything has become a blur. “You better fucking tell your little boyfriend not to lay a finger on you again. Yeah?” You nod. “Good. You love this dick don’t you? Answer me.” He grunts at you. Nodding again, you speak.  
“He won’t touch me again, I promise.” You yell, Floch not letting up on the pace. He laughs briefly and gets sloppier as you feel him throbbing, almost ready to cum in you. His lips get very close to your ear.  
“I love you too, Y/N. Let’s not fight anymore. Our lives are too dangerous and too short to fight. I understand you and all, I want you with me until I’m done for, okay?” He says, slowing his thrusts. You agree. “Okay.” He grips your shoulder before pushing you back down to fully take it in a few more times, you feel yourself cumming on him as you jolt, squeezing him to his breaking point. He rams into you for the final time, filling you up with his cum and letting it all spill out of him before pulling his dick completely out of you. You both lay back completely exhausted. 

You love Floch. And although he’s become such a force to be reckoned with, you remembered that he is partially doing all of this for you. You’ve never been just one of the others to him. He cares about your opinion so much that it’s to the point where he allows it to completely phase him. He really does love you too. “Y/N. I really meant what I said. No more fighting. We just can’t.”

“I know, Floch. Agreed.” You say, as he kisses your lips softly, then your cheek, then lastly your forehead as you cuddle up against his bare chest under the covers. His muscular arm around you, holding you firmly against him. 

“When you see me out there doing my thing, remember our talk. I promise I’m not doing this for fun.” He asserts as he strokes your back. In that moment, you knew Floch was telling the truth. After all, that’s the one thing that’ll never change about the man.


	6. Story V- Different Pages (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that many people do not like Floch, however please keep hate comments to yourself and allow for those who do like him to enjoy!
> 
> (CONTAINS MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4)  
> Sorry if it feels short!

Time Setting: Canon Universe, Post-Timeskip

\------------------------

Tension was absolutely prominent in your relationship with Floch. Especially now. Being with the leader of the Yeagerists seems to have just as many downsides as it does pros. It’s no secret that at this time you were in the heat of the cons. Floch has always been terrible at hiding his emotions, especially the most passionate ones. So his anger towards you was felt by any Yeagerist he came across. You feel guilty but you know you aren’t fully to blame. It’s Floch himself who refuses to have a discussion. 

After all, it had only been two days since you watched him shoot a man for refusing to comply. He deemed it necessary. You viewed it as inhumane. Without a doubt, you knew Floch would take your disagreement to heart. You took him to the side that night and questioned him. Not only did he refuse to answer you, he pushed you away and hasn’t spoken to you since. That was a turning point. He grew hostile towards the others and would shoot you the most disgusted looks whenever you’d open your mouth to speak. You began to dread the conversation this was all leading up to, as you know the stubborn leader wouldn’t go easy on you. He does not go easy on anyone, why would you be an exception? Your painful thoughts are interrupted by Floch’s harsh tone, barking orders. The group who happened to stand near him stood tall at Floch's words even if they seemed like displaced frustration.

“You all better not fucking let me down tomorrow. We can’t keep letting people get away with whatever the hell they want. Either they want freedom or not, if they were your friends so what?! It’s a different time. It’s us against those who truly don’t wish to restore the Eldian Empire. Anyone against that motive is an enemy. Stop hesitating. You’re here for a reason. You don’t want to die as disgraces right? Keep up the momentum.” As soon as he finishes he intimidatingly walks over to you. You hear the Yeagerists murmuring under their breaths, they noticed his heightened attitude as well. You brace for impact. Floch looks at you up and down as he scowls. “You look ridiculous fearing me as if you’re one of the other men.”

“Fearing you? You’re the one who can only open your mouth to pretend like you’re some all-powerful ruler, but when I want you to shut up and listen to me then have a conversation you become incapable of speaking. If anything, you fear me. Let’s not be mistaken.” You hiss at him. He’s extremely offended, yet seems to think before he speaks again, well aware of the truth. If there was anything Floch would do, it’s prioritize the truth. 

He sighs before hitting you with his piercing eyes again. “Fine. Tonight we’ll speak. Until then, keep quiet and try not to have too much of a tantrum in front of the other soldiers. Don’t embarrass me.” You absolutely despise the manner in which he’s speaking to you right now. Who does he think he is?

“I’ll do as I please, Commander.” You snap before walking away from the irate redhead. He hates when you call him that, because he knows you always mean it in a condescending way. You catch up to Surma, a close friend you have in the group who has always gotten on Floch’s nerves whenever the two of you were in disagreement. You toyed with Floch’s jealousy and knew it gave you the upper hand. You swear you can hear Floch scoff and march off.

“We all can tell you two are fighting.” Surma murmurs, nervously laughing afterwards. “He’s never been subtle. I can see the vein pop out of his neck when he yells.” You laugh at this comment, it makes the situation a little less heavy. “I don’t want him to kill me though, so don’t tell him I said that.” Floch may be erratic, but it never dissolved the respect that the others have for him.

“I wouldn’t rat you out. He’s being a bitch right now.” You say, almost instantly regretting it. What if he hears you? You always felt bad about talking badly about Floch to the others because although he was a hothead who got under your skin at times, you respected him more than anyone else in the world. In your eyes he had truly earned it. You first met him when you were both in the Garrison. He was a completely different person then, someone you couldn’t even picture speaking to you in the way that man just did out of spite. Floch took his second chance at life very seriously and eventually became Eren Yeager’s most trusted soldier. You loved Floch’s upgraded persona. He was feared by many while simultaneously not fearing anyone. Being in mutual love with that man feels like a privilege to you, he is so passionate about you and you feel every inch of it. Even when he’s staring daggers at you. "I guess I need to settle this soon though."

"God, please do. I feel like he's gonna just lead us to an execution line at this rate." Surma says, with transparency. You love and hate Floch's struggle with subtly, but he always means well so you embrace it. "I don't know how you two are in love. He seems so difficult."

"I've known Floch for a long time. He takes getting used to, but he actually has a lot of passion in what he does. I genuinely feel safe and secured with someone like him. He also hates to admit that he still has a softness to him too." You reply. Surma smiles at your sincerity. Maybe remembering the softness will make tonight's quarrel easier.

———————————————

Nightfall comes quicker than you have hoped. You reluctantly trudge into the room where you’d share a bed with Floch within the base you all created at the top of the movement. The past couple of days, Floch has been uncomfortably sleeping on the floor. This isn’t because you requested it, but it was because Floch insisted on sleeping apart as you were fighting to guilt you for making him sleep on the cold floors. You anxiously await his entrance, knowing you’d be at odds with him all night long. It’s not long before you remove your boots, and take off your coat. You were feeling weighted by everything and the impending battle already had you on edge. You feel the night getting older and older, as you run out of energy waiting. He probably is doing this on purpose, as he wants to win this match. A tired you could never win an argument with an energetic Forster. As you prepare to sleep, you hear a violent banging against the door. “Are you clothed?” You hear Floch inquire. 

“Yes.” You respond. He comes in, looking discombobulated as ever. His hair is a mess and he’s clearly had a couple of drinks. But Floch is the type to sober up the more he talks, and he’s never the type to get drunk enough to the point where he isn’t in control. He leans back against the wall and runs a hand through his hair before crossing his arms in his usual arguing stance. 

“Let’s talk. What is the issue?” He starts, almost ready to reject anything you could say. You think before speaking as you must choose your words carefully. “I’m waiting.”

“Do you genuinely think you’re doing the right thing?” You begin. He looks baffled by your inquisition. He stays on the wall. 

“What the hell? Obviously. Why would I willingly risk my life and make all these sacrifices if it was all for the wrong thing!?”

“I don’t mean the outcome, Floch. I mean how you go about getting there. You’ve become so ruthless. It’s like you’re killing for fun these days!” Damn. He’s not going to respond well to that. 

“Fun?! You truly don’t understand me at all anymore, Y/N. That kills me.” He says, defeatedly. 

“Okay I admit it was a poor choice of words but-“ Floch cuts you off with his sharp tone. 

“Yeah. It was. It was a stupid choice of words. I kill because at this point, I can’t afford to show every single person mercy. Especially when they don’t even want to see Eren succeed. These people are hindering the process. Why must I aide in Eren being stopped if I’m on his side? Don’t you trust Eren?! I wouldn’t have told you he confided in me if you didn’t.” It’s true. Floch did confide in you and only you about Eren’s plans. He trusts you more than anyone. 

“I do! I mean, I did. Eren used to be kind and the type who would do anything to save the people he loves. When you first told me his plan I just knew in the back of my mind it was for the best because it’s Eren we’re talking about. The enemies all waiting for us on the outside couldn’t garner sympathy from me in the way Eren could.”

“You speak in past tense as if something has changed.” He’s testing you, and your answer will definitely send him over the edge. 

“I just don’t know if it has! I want to believe in Eren and believe in you! And Eldian freedom sounds good. But too good to be true. Do you genuinely believe everyone that’s not one of us is evil?”

“That’s what Eren said. Why would he lie? He saw it himself.”

“I figured that’s what he said. But if this is all the right thing, why are people we’ve always admired looking at us like we’re demons? Levi...Hange...they see us as the enemies, and I thought we’d all be on the same page. Why would those people think freedom is wrong?”

Floch sighs, releasing his defensiveness. He sits next to you. “Because some people, like Levi and Hange are incapable of releasing their sentiments. They know freedom is ideal. But they can’t fully allow themselves to accept that the enemies don’t care about us and they struggle to see other humans as enemies. They don’t realize they’re helping with our downfall by keeping that mindset.”

“I feel like Eren lied to you.” You say, stoic. Floch gets up as if he doesn’t want to be near you anymore. 

“What the fuck are you saying?”

“Floch. If they were all enemies someone like Levi would kill them all without hesitation! Something we don’t know is holding them back.”

“At this point, with everything being so life or death, you expect me to question the cause I’m devoting my life to?” God no. 

“Yeah I do, you’re smarter than this Floch! I’m sorry but just looking back on everything I cannot see why Eren would confide in you and not his closest friends!” You are playing a dangerous game. 

“Maybe because he knew his ‘closest friends’ wouldn’t be fully up for the cause. He was right. Look at them now. He picked me because I’m capable of getting the job done. It wasn’t about friendship. He believes in me.”

“It’s hard to believe this, I’m sorry! But all of them who got to go to Marley came back with different stances. Except Eren. Isn’t that odd?”

“Y/N. Stop it.” His tone suddenly gets serious. 

“Floch you’re fucking risking everything for someone who I think is misleading you I can’t stop! You’re being naïve!”

“Y/N. I won’t ask again.” His stern tone doesn’t allow you to finish. You stop to let him speak even though you know you have plenty more to spit at him. “You need to listen to me. I started this whole thing because he trusted me. Because I want us to be safe! I want a future as an Eldian where I don’t have to worry about titans nor people dying in horrible ways just because someone out there decided to hate us. You think I want to be violent?! You think it was easy becoming a killer? I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t strongly believe this would be best for us. Of course I think about all of this. I genuinely kill when I feel I must! Not just whenever! When I first saw Commander Hange look at me as a monster I internalized it, sure! Because it was strange! But at the end of the day, I was given a choice. To sit back and watch us die terrible deaths for reasons unexplained or play a role in gaining our peace. Isn’t the choice I made obvious?” He finally admits having shared some of your fears and doubts, which surprisingly hurts you more. He seems so confused and hopeful all at once. Maybe the man isn’t immune to fear, he’s just good at saving face. 

“Floch.”

“If you didn’t know me, Y/N, would you have joined us?”

“What?”

“You heard me. If you never knew me in the way that you do, would you be a Yeagerist? If you’re here for any reason that doesn’t include wanting to restore the Eldian Empire...” He exhales in sadness. “...you shouldn’t be here at all.”

“Floch...that’s not fair.” You fight back. You know it isn’t fair. Majority of you aren’t even sure of what the Eldian Empire would look like, you just want to be freed of the titans. 

“Fairness doesn’t play a relevant role in war.” He makes you snap out of it. Maybe emotional honesty will bring the man back on your level, even if it’s brief. 

“I joined for Eldia. But I also joined because I believe in you and because I love you, Floch! Everything bothering me right now is because I love you, and I can’t lose you to all of this unless it’s absolutely certain it won’t be in vain!” Floch looks ready to shoot you with another borderline insulting rebuttal, but he stops and looks almost ashamed. He groans in frustration. 

“Nothing is completely certain! Never has been never will be! You have to accept that and move forward! With all this being said I do not want you to be in it for me. I want you to be in it because you believe in it.” He yells. Your head looks down. You can only look at your hands that have felt hot the entire argument. 

“.....I believe.” You mumble, trying to hold back tears. This whole situation is really disheartening. The truth is in the air, and so many people will die because of it. Floch seems have tried to suppress his doubts for what appears to be Eren’s sake. 

“That wasn’t convincing in the slightest.” He sneers. 

“What else can I believe at this point? Like you, I want a safe future too.” You admit. You just want it to stop. 

“Don’t just say what I want to hear. Be honest.” He pushes further. 

“I’m being half-honest. That should be enough. You’re lucky I’m even talking to you after how you’ve been acting these past few days.” Luckily you find a way to switch gears. Floch obviously takes the bait as he scoffs at your final remark. 

“Please. You’re no better. You were the one who started the conflict.”

“You are full of shit! I was just reacting to you!” No one told him to deliver such theatrics as he splattered someone’s brain in front of us with bullets. 

“I’d probably believe that lie if you didn’t have your fucking hands all over Surma.” Floch says, his volume getting lower as the sentence continues because he may have accidentally admitted his jealousy. 

“Surma has nothing to do with this, Floch.” Floch glares at you. 

“You think I’m stupid, huh? Everytime we argue you do that shit, knowing it pisses me off. It’s gotten old.” He snaps. 

“Why? Does he intimidate you?” You asks. Floch laughs at your words in his cocky, forced fashion. 

“Intimidate me?! HA! You’re really losing it! He doesn’t dare to even speak in the wrong tone towards me. My problem lies with you.” He strongly pokes your shoulder with his index finger. 

“Me? How?!”

“You know good and well that the only person who should touch you is me. That’s just how it is.” Floch comes closer to your face and places a hand on your thigh. You realize how long you’ve been needing his touch again. “I hate when we fight. I honestly think it’s a waste of our time.” He says, quietly before crashing his lips onto yours. You kiss back and wrap your arms around his neck before pulling him down onto the bed with you. With his tongue in your mouth and his hands traveling up and down your body, you quickly lose control. He’s making your body feel like it’s on fire as he already starts to stimulate you. He breaks away from the kiss with half-lidded hazels and you brush his messy, red hair back from his face to admire his beauty. Floch quickly removes your shirt to kiss you roughly on your chest. He bites and sucks at all your sensitive spots knowing it’d make you unable to keep quiet. This pleases him as you feel him smugly laugh against your scorching, bare skin. His soft lips latch back onto you as he moves his tongue in all the right ways. You’re a mess, gripping the bed underneath you.  
“Floch...” You manage to say. He looks up at your face with a smirk before answering you.  
“I know. You don’t have to say anything.” He murmurs before pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his chiseled build that you always forget he has. Floch climbs back on top of you before attaching his teeth and tongue to your neck. The night would be filled with your sounds of pleasure mixed with Floch's roughness. This was how it needed to be settled. “I love you too, Y/N. Let’s not fight anymore. Our lives are too dangerous and too short to fight. I understand you and all, I want you with me until I’m done for, okay?” He says, slowing his pace. You agree. “Okay.” Once you both reach satisfaction, you both lay back completely exhausted. 

You love Floch. And although he’s become such a force to be reckoned with, you remembered that he is partially doing all of this for you. You’ve never been just one of the others to him. He cares about your opinion so much that it’s to the point where he allows it to completely phase him. He really does love you too. “Y/N. I really meant what I said. No more fighting. We just can’t.”

“I know, Floch. Agreed.” You say, as he kisses your lips softly, then your cheek, then lastly your forehead as you cuddle up against his bare chest under the covers. His muscular arm around you, holding you firmly against him. 

“When you see me out there doing my thing, remember our talk. I promise I’m not doing this for fun.” He asserts as he strokes your back. In that moment, you knew Floch was telling the truth. After all, that’s the one thing that’ll never change about the man.


End file.
